Cover Up: Harper's Bizarre
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Story 3: With 2 victims and a piece of Nevada history gone missing, its off to Reno for the Mac & Dani Outrider team. Things take a wacky turn with Mac embroiled in some bizarre circumstances, Elvis impersonations, and danger afoot at every turn for those he loves.
1. mapped out crime

_(Author Note: This is the 3rd Installment of my Mac & Gretchen Cover Up series. It's based on the 1984 Television show that originally starred Jon-Erik Hexum as a gorgeous secret agent known as an 'Outrider.' Mac Harper is a partner with Photographer Dani Reynolds and works undercover as her Male model. Together they solve cases and help people in trouble when there is nowhere else to turn. (What a plot! But so 80s!) I will make references back to my first 2 stories and bring in recurring OC's. Take a peek at the first two, you may like it and want to follow along with this one. Thanks for reading!)_

**Chapter 1: Mapped out crime**

**Reno, Nevada (Just after Ten pm)**

Augustus Kostopoulos, known as 'Gus' to his peers, finished washing his nervous hands in the private bathroom. He came out, snapping on a pair of white rubber gloves. It was time to get to work. The journalist had a cozy office. He admired the shiny, cherry wood bookshelves stacked high with volumes on every subject and also the matching desk, with reams of papers in precise little piles and all appropriately labeled. There was a holder for pens, and a separate one for pencils, mail and any other office residuals. His penmanship was immaculate; he even had his paperclips organized. The man was a neat freak if Gus ever saw one. After busting the locks, Gus haphazardly sorted through the putty file cabinets. He came up empty. He moved to the desk, dumping the drawers upside down and spilling their contents all over the polished wooden floor. His composure was wavering. The bookshelf was the next logical place to look, but after tearing through it like a madman, he still didn't find it. Where was the damn thing?

**-Oo-**

Nathan Huxley pulled up to the Reno Sun building and parked his silver Lincoln in his private spot a few feet from the entrance. He flipped open his planner and crossed off his daily _'To Do'_ list. He had just come back from a visit with his nine-year old grandson, Jacob. They went to the library together and returned his book on exotic sea animals. All the children in his class had to write their weekly essay on their favorite one. Nathan always encouraged these assignments and gladly helped Jacob prepare for it each week. After that excursion he took him to the park for an hour, then came back to his daughter's place to have a home cooked meal. It was a labor of love; his daughter and her family resided in Virginia City, while he lived in Reno with his wife, a twenty-four mile drive away. He returned afterward to his own apartment, but Dolores was out for the evening with girlfriends from her book club. He decided it was a good chance to go back to the office and hammer out a few more pages of his latest novel.

Nathan halted by the vending machine and plugged in some quarters for a can of soda and a Hershey bar. If Dolores caught him with those, he would be in for it. The doctors constantly warned him about his blood pressure and caffeine was not allowed in his diet. Who paid attention to their diets anyway? He checked his reflection in the glass, his dark eyes were sunken in and the wrinkles around them were more pronounced.

"I really need more sleep." He decided. "But I can do that when I'm dead!" He took a long swig of soda and unlocked his office.

**-Oo-**

Gus was sprawled in the middle of the floor, shaking out each book from the shelf. Sweat poured down his face and he trembled with dread. It had to be here, Huxley never bought his work home with him. The man knew his priorities, but he was also a workhorse. This was the first night this week that Gus was able to get in the office without Huxley being present. His employers were getting highly impatient, and Gus immensely feared the consequences for coming back empty handed. When the door opened, he froze and jumped to his feet, stumbling over the wine-red throw rug.

Nathan foolishly realized he should have called the police when he heard the rustling inside. The late-night janitor knew that his office was off limits unless he specifically asked for a clean up. He pushed the door open and caught sight of the intruder. He was a smarmy-faced man, with thick and balding black hair, sloppily growing past his collar. He wasn't tall, but he was robust, having the look of an ex-boxer. The man's expression resembled a frightened raccoon and his black, shaggy mustache twitched uncontrollably.

"Who are you? What are you doing to my office?" Nathan demanded. His heart nearly stopped upon seeing the wreck. "It's destroyed!"

Gus wasn't prepared for this intrusion. He ran to the right corner of the room and picked up the largest object he could find, a bust of writer Nathaniel Hawthorne.

"Where is it Huxley? You know what D'agostino will do to ya if you don't turn it over!" He shouted.

"That creep? I'm not afraid of him or his two-bit muscle, and that includes you. I procured it, and I need it for my research, then it goes to a museum! Get out of here! I'm calling the police!" Nathan threatened.

He suddenly remembered what he had done with it. He was never so careless, but Jacob kept demanding his attention. Although a meticulous man, Nathan was prone to distraction. He clasped his mouth.

"_Oh no!_ The sea creature-book!" He moaned and turned to run.

"No you don't! If you don't give it up or tell us, then it's over for you!" Gus' hands shook fiercely and his violent temper flared.

He rushed toward Nathan, wielding the bust. He took his first swing and Nathan went down easily, but was still conscious. Gus, being the low-rent thief that he was, knelt beside him and swiftly picked Nathan's pockets, taking both his wallet and daily planner. Nathan groaned and looked up, his vision blurred. The last thing he saw was the serene bronze likeness of his favorite writer bearing down upon his head, and then blackness…

**-Oo-**

Maddie Duncan-Forsythe ran her fingers over the large, blue book in her hands. She had been waiting four days to take it out from the Library. It had the best information on her favorite sea creatures, seals. The book was thick and loaded with pictures for her to copy and draw from. She was developing a knack for art and loved to be creative with Miss Lewis' projects. When Gwendolyn Forsythe parked beside the house, Maddie ran up the stairs to begin her essay. She only had this weekend to complete it. As she flipped through the pages, a worn, yellowed piece of paper flitted to her pink rug. She put her pencil down and picked up the paper. The edges were beginning to tear off at her touch so she slid the paper into her palm and carefully placed it on her desk.

Maddie ran her tongue over her lips with childish excitement. She loved finding secret things. A glance at her cream-colored bookshelf betrayed her flair for adventure. She had a growing collection of arrowheads and other baubles she found on her treks around the land near her new home. When she opened the paper, her large, brown eyes glowed and she smiled. It was a detailed map dated from 1864. She recognized the names from her history lessons; they were areas that covered about three miles from the house. Her gaze fell upon the faded red 'X' at the lower, right hand corner of the map and she clapped happily. It was just what she was hoping for, a treasure map!

There was some odd writing alongside it. It was written in script and close to being illegible. She would have to study it later; she was just learning how to write cursive in school. As much as she wanted to start exploring, her schoolwork came first. Gwendolyn, her new mother, was a stickler for her education. She sighed and gently closed the map. It needed to be kept in a safe place. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out her diary. It was off limits to everyone, and even had a little gold lock on it. She slipped the map inside and resumed her schoolwork.


	2. Justice for the Huxleys

**Chapter 2: Justice for the Huxleys**

**New York City, Fashion Avenue**

'_Say, say, say what you want, but don't play games with my affection. Take, take, take what you need, but don't leave me with no direction…'_

Mac Harper, following his employer's hand directions, moved left to right between the models, swaying to the Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney hit tune from Rick's stereo. He put his arm over Billie's shoulders, it was a perfect shot. He shifted left and grasped Gretchen's waist, she giggled and the shot was lost. Photographer Dani Reynolds paid no mind and kept snapping her camera like a madwoman. The fall issue of _'Splendor and Beyond'_ was due by the end of the month. Its creator, Gerard Dupree, had once again plopped his demands for her models at the last minute.

"_Okay! Okay!_ It's twelve-thirty, take a lunch break, but be back in an hour! That was good. Mac, for the next set I need you in the gray, no the beige twills and the powder blue mock turtleneck."

Mac bowed with a quick box step. "Yes M'lady, shall I dance the Lobster Quadrille too?"

"Wise guy! Since when do you read Alice in Wonderland?"

"Since little Maddie came into my life." Mac smiled. "It's one of her favorite books."

Dani Reynolds laughed and pulled at her long, coppery ponytail. She felt as though they were working for hours but the photo shoot only started at ten. "That's sweet of you to read to her on the phone."

Mac blushed modestly. "Yeah well, sometimes she says she can't sleep unless she hears my voice."

"That is too cute! Okay, hold the fort while I'm gone, I'm just running to pick up my lunch. I really need some fresh air." Dani made a hasty retreat to the elevator.

"Don't you realize Maddie's your biggest fan?" Gretchen Forsythe called out to him from behind the dressing dividers.

Madison Duncan was officially her adopted little sister. Gretchen's mother took her in immediately after Mac found her homeless in the New York Freedom Tunnel. Maddie's birth mother was a junkie, made a murder victim by a crooked group of medical insurance scammers. It was a scary case that was opened after Gretchen's homeless father was killed for the scam and for stealing evidence of their Aids plot.

Gretchen threw on a small pink tee shirt and slipped into a pair of jeans and boots. She pranced out, pushing her wavy red hair back in a headband. It had grown much past her shoulders in the last few months. Mac smiled softly. He couldn't say it, but he missed her terribly.

"Oh come on, Gretch, I can't have her view me like that, it will get weird as she gets older, I'm like her…uncle or big brother."

"Of course it will be weird, but can you blame her? You have that effect on every girl." She replied wryly.

Gretchen went into Dani's fridge and pulled out her turkey and Swiss sandwich and bottle of water. "By the way, thanks for coming over Friday night, Tom fell for the whole charade hook, line and sinker. He'll never set foot within ten feet of me again!" She laughed gaily and drank her water.

Mac opened the foil from his meatball hero and broke into fits of laughter.

"Neither will anyone else that hears it from him. The whole idea was yours, I just got the supplies. If you would have left it up to me the first time, he'd have no teeth left, kinda hard to sell Aqua Fresh without those, right?"

"Right!" Gretchen said, with her mouth full. "What are friends for?"

Mac winced at the 'F' word; Gretchen had been throwing it around an awful lot in the last month. After the success of the Beery Oil case three months prior, Mac and Gretchen had been going strong as couple. There came a point, however, when Gretchen suddenly cooled off. She didn't verbally break up with him, but he felt her distance. They were currently at odds, having made no further commitments or dates; they just existed together, like salt and pepper. At one point Gretchen really got his goat by toying with the idea of seeing other people.

Mac pretended not to care and agreed, but neither dared to make a go in that direction. Unfortunately for Gretchen, model and D-list actor Thomas McGinty got wind of their 'separation.' He started to move in like a bull toward a matador, but Mac intervened at every turn. For the most part, Gretchen acted blissfully unaware of Tom's advances and she secretly enjoyed Mac's defense. Mac Harper was constantly playing the hero role as an Outrider and refused commitment. Gretchen finally had enough of his woolgathering with their relationship and felt the need to save her heart before it shattered.

It all played like a game until Tom showed up at her doorstep, raving and drunk. She had called Mac for the first time in a week, feeling seriously threatened when Tom forced his way in. Mac rushed over with fists bared, but Gretchen prevented a riot. She instead hatched an ingenious plot to rid Tom from her life for good. After that night, Mac and Gretchen had a brief respite from their courting drama, but now they were apart once more.

**-Oo-**

Gretchen's charade was a brilliant one, though it did prick her as cruel. Tom, frightened from Mac's threats, begged her forgiveness and asked to come over just to clear the air. Gretchen agreed. Tom arrived with his devilish swagger, a bottle of white wine and a dozen long stem red roses. Though flattered, Gretchen had no interest in him, his snazzy Porsche or ultra white teeth. She schlepped to the door in a dingy robe and acted very sullen. When Tom came into the apartment she led him to the couch. She claimed she was very worn out, and asked if he would kindly get her some aspirin from the nightstand in the hallway. As Tom approached the stand he noticed a bunch of prescription pill bottles strewn over. Gretchen apologized and told him to check her bedroom.

Thomas was in for another shock. The bed was unmade and an oxygen tanks sat idly beside it. Half filled helium, _'Get Well'_ balloons floated around limply. He spied her desk, and saw a bunch of 'Sympathy' cards. As he poked around the medication he saw to his horror that much of it was prescribed for HIV. Tom ran out of the room with the aspirin extremely agitated and refused to make a drink or touch anything in her home.

Gretchen knew she had him. She coyly moved in closer, trying to kiss his cheek and apologize for her cold behavior throughout the year. She boasted that he was such a decent guy, and if anyone would truly love her for all her flaws, it would be him. Tom was disgusted, he practically ran out of the apartment, claiming he had to visit his sick grandmother, but would see her again soon. Gretchen peeked out the door and as Tom bolted down the stairway he banged into Mac.

"_Woah,_ slow down there, buddy! Did you visit Gretchen?" He asked sadly.

"_Uhh_…yeah…_yeah_…but, she's not feeling well. Maybe you should come back to see her another time."

Mac folded his arms and shook his head. "I know. I heard she's got something, but she won't tell me what it is. I'm gonna have to charm it out of her and give her the old Mac remedy!" He winked. "It works like a charm."

Tom looked at him aghast. "You mean she didn't tell you she has…"

"Has what?" Mac asked dumbfounded.

Tom grabbed his head. "I can't believe it! That means you…" He faltered.

"Me _what?"_ Mac started to choke and Tom nearly tripped down the stairs. Mac pretended to cough phlegm and hurriedly spit into a handkerchief, getting a little on his hand and wiping it onto his jeans.

"Sorry! It's getting a little cold out isn't it? I must be coming down with something, anyway, it was nice seeing ya again!"

Mac cheerfully held out his soiled hand. Tom looked at it and then up at Mac wide-eyed. He limply shook his hand.

"Hey man! Don't give me that dead fish! This is a man's handshake!" Mac grasped Tom's hand tightly and wagged it up and down.

"Let's let bygones be bygones." Mac pulled him in for a quick hug. Tom struggled the whole time, and finally Mac released him. Tom rushed down the rest of the stairway and out of Gretchen's life.

**-Oo-**

Gretchen finished off her sandwich, still laughing. "I spent all last weekend explaining to our friends and associates that it was a _hoax,_ and so far they are all playing along."

"Good, because I've been getting strange looks myself, but at least most of the annoying opportunists backed off."

"Yeah, that's good. You're only one man, wouldn't want to wear yourself too thin, but still, it was a was a night to remember."

They gazed at one another demurely and Gretchen leaned forward. Mac followed her lead and was about to kiss her, when Henry Towler, U.S. Ambassador and head of the Outrider division, bustled off the elevator. His expression was very disturbed and he walked straight to Dani's personal bar and poured a scotch on the rocks. Mac threw out the remnants of his lunch and sat patiently on Dani's white leather couch. The usually well-groomed Henry wore a rumpled blue suit, and he hadn't shaved. He clutched a manila envelope under his arm. Mac sensed it was time for another case. Henry soon joined him, pouring another glass and taking a deep breath after loosening his tie.

"I just got a call from Reno this morning, two dear friends of mine, Nathan and Dolores Huxley, were found murdered. Nathan in his office, Dolores in their home."

Mac immediately sat forward, his bright, blue eyes widened. Gretchen grabbed at her chest, feeling her heart skip a beat. To hear anything like this brought back painful memories of her father's death. She didn't know if she should have stayed for the rest of the conversation, but her curiosity won over and she joined Mac on the couch.

"Henry, I'm so sorry, how did it happen?" She asked sadly.

Henry glanced around the studio. "Wait a minute, where's Danielle?"

"She's out to lunch, but she'll be right back, go on Henry, tell us." Mac urged.

Henry sat back and swirled his scotch. "Nathan Huxley was a journalist for the Reno Sun and a budding author. He liked to burn the midnight oil as they say, and he had the green light to get his book published. He worked on it in his office after hours. Apparently the scenario went that he returned to his office around 10 pm, found it a total wreck and the intruder was still inside. You can guess what happened afterwards."

Before Henry could continue, Dani breezed off the elevator followed by a tall and striking man with brown hair and soft blue eyes.

"You wouldn't believe who I found standing like a deer in headlights on the corner of sixth Avenue!"

It was none other than Sheriff Jonathan Floyd.

"Howdy y'all! I came for a surprise visit and boy what a surprise it was! I couldn't even find the right building and then I hear Dani calling my name. She ran across the Avenue so fast she split the tar! What a welcome that was!" He grinned widely.

Both Dani and Jonathan quieted down and looked seriously at the others when they noticed their solemn faces. Mac and Gretchen offered a smile and waved.

"_Uh huh_, looks like I interrupted something real important here, Dani, I'll _uhh_, hitch on back to my hotel and…"

Henry shook his hand. "It's okay, Jonathan. Sorry for the rudeness and welcome to New York. Maybe you could stay for this one, you might be able to make some sense of it."

Jonathan and Dani took a seat beside Mac. "Sure, I'll try. What's going down, Henry?"

Henry quickly brought them up to date about his friends and he pulled the envelope from under his arm. "I got these this morning, as you can see I'm not in the best of moods."

Dani rubbed his shoulder to support him. "Who would be? Are these from the crime scene?"

"Yes, copies from both of them and the police reports."

Henry carefully placed Nathan's pictures on the coffee table. "It doesn't look like it, but Nathan was a stickler for neatness. I imagine the mess alone shocked him when he came in the door."

"It wasn't a gun that killed him, was it?" Mac asked, observing them. "There's trauma to the head, but it looks like a blunt force."

"He was cut down by that thing, a bronze bust." Jonathan pointed out to another photo.

"The killer must have been desperate. He was sloppy, I can tell you that. Whoever it was covered Nathan's head with a towel and vomited in the garbage pail." Henry noted.

"It sounds to me like a semi-professional job. There was hesitation in the killing and he even showed remorse with the towel." Mac observed.

"Don't forget it made him sick." Dani added, thoroughly disgusted.

"He couldn't have been too remorseful, Nathan's wallet was missing when he was found." Henry said.

"Then we're definitely dealing with an amateur, most likely a common thief who was caught red-handed and killed due to provocation." Jonathan said. Dani offered him a drink, but he declined. Even out of his brown uniform, he suddenly felt on the job.

Mac paced the room. "Right, he wasn't expecting Nathan to show up, since he didn't have his own weapon. He must have been searching for something."

"With the way he tore that place up, there's no doubt." Jonathan answered. "Can we see the other ones, Henry?"

Henry placed the pictures from Huxley's home on the table; both Dani and Gretchen cringed at the sight of the poor woman. Dolores Huxley had been bound and gagged and shot execution style. Her body was tied to the ironing board in the linen closet. Jonathan and Mac each picked up a photo and examined it closely.

"This one's clean. One shot to the temple took her out." Jonathan said.

"Take a look at the rug, it's been freshly vacuumed." Mac pointed out.

"Yes! Notice anything else, man?"

Mac studied the image further. _"Yeah! _The vacuum strokes all lead out of the room, this had to be done by the perps, trying to cover up the evidence."

"But why murder Mrs. Huxley if they already killed Nathan?" Gretchen asked.

"Best guess is, whoever sent this crook to tear up Nathan's office, didn't have confidence in him. They must have had their own team go to the Huxley home in the chances that what they wanted was there. Poor Mrs. Huxley just happened to be a victim of circumstance. They were quick and ruthless." Mac answered her.

Henry gulped the last of his drink and wiped his mouth. "The important thing now is finding out who did this and why? Poor Nate. They didn't deserve this, they were good people and had a sweet family. They even made me a guest of honor at their daughter's wedding ten years ago." He grieved.

Mac punched his palm. He was ready for action. "And that's why we're gonna go down there and solve this case!"

Henry gathered the photos and tucked them into the envelope. He left it on the table for Mac and Dani to study further.

"Perfect, I already set up the charter plane to pick you up at JFK Airport by noon tomorrow. I'll be heading out earlier this evening for the funeral services. I'll meet you at the Reno airport around four. I booked us a hotel in the area near Nathan's crime scene."

Dani led him to the elevator. "Wait a minute, Henry. I don't mean to sound callous, but what about the photo shoot? We're practically finished and on a deadline."

"Send this Dupree fellow what you have so far. Tell him a certain U.S. Ambassador requested your immediate photographic services for a dinner function in Reno. You can finish the shoot out there. Remember, you still need to keep your cover. Tell the girls to pack a.s.a.p. That's an order, Danielle."

Dani shrugged and agreed. "You got it, Henry. Oh wait, what about Jonathan?"

Jonathan walked over and put an arm around her. "I came here to see you Dani, and if you're gunna be in Nevada, then I'm gunna be with you too. I might be able to help some. And this case is dangerous, I don't want you out there alone."

Dani rested her head on his chest. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Henry, I'm coming."

The elevator opened and Henry walked inside. He looked at his team gratefully. "I appreciate that, this wasn't just an ordinary breaking and entering. It was pre-meditated. If the killers didn't find what they were after…"

"They'll keep trying until they do." Mac finished grimly. "Don't worry Henry, we'll be sure to bring justice to the Huxley family."


	3. Girl talk and white stones

**Chapter 3: Girl talk and white stones**

The plane ride to Reno was smooth and uneventful. The models chatted quietly amongst themselves about what they could do in Reno, _without _losing their money. Dani and Jonathan were checking out travel brochures and Mac was sound asleep. Gretchen eventually drifted from the other girls and took a seat toward the rear of the small plane; tranquilly watching the fluffy clouds waft past. Dani soon joined her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

"Who wants to be a millionaire?" Gretchen murmured.

Dani crossed her legs and tapped her nails on the armrest. "So, do you want to tell me about it?"

Gretchen turned her head and smiled. "What's there to tell, Dani? Mac is an Outrider, he's your male model, and I just happen to work with him."

"And you have the most tempestuous relationship I have ever seen. Did you break up? Have a fight? The last time you were on a plane with us, you were a bundle of nerves."

"That was the old, _clingy _Gretchen. This Gretchen has wised up and finally bought a box of bounce! No, we didn't have a fight, we're just fading into a plain old friendship."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I kind of instigated it in the first place. He probably doesn't notice much anyway."

Dani rolled her eyes. "Gretchen if you're going backwards and distancing yourself, I think he _might_ notice. Mac may be incorrigible sometimes, but he's definitely not dumb."

Gretchen nodded. "You're right, he _is_ incorrigible. He's also not committed, unless it involves espionage or saving the country from the criminal elements. I really can't be bothered with that, Dani. I don't mean to belittle the work you do; it's wonderful. But in regards to our personal lives, I can't be his girl Friday and then get shoved to the corner when he runs off to play superhero. I'm no Lois Lane, even if I feel like it sometimes." Gretchen shuddered, reflecting on the last few times Mac had to literally save her life from near death situations.

Dani sighed and patted Gretchen's hand. "I can sympathize. It makes me think of Jonathan. We both have totally different lives and are trying to maintain a long distance relationship. Jonathan's quite the superhero in his own way too."

The women stared at Texan Sheriff; he was thoroughly engrossed in the police reports from the Huxley case, and casually stroked his mustache.

"He's been asking me if he should shave it, he's had it for four years. I don't know, I think it's cute…Clark Gableish." Dani grinned.

"It _is_ cute. I've seen his pictures without it, he still looks great. I'm torn. You know, if you married Jonathan and moved to his ranch, at least you know he'll be home for dinner. I went through a mini breakdown when Mac was in South America and I'm afraid, Dani. On the one hand, I know what I'll be getting into if we ever settle down, on the other hand, anything could happen at any given time! I'm so confused, I just want to scream." Gretchen sighed.

"Gretchen, I trust you and Mac to make the right choices. It will all work out in time. Whether you believe it or not, I know that Mac Harper is still desperately in love with you, he's just being stoic about it." Dani chuckled. "He can't hide it from me, I have a keen sensibility for these things. Every time you walk away from the shoot, his eyes are plastered on you. He constantly requests to have more photo ops with you. Even I noticed you've been giving Billie and Ashley all the good ones. Have you ever talked to him about all this, or did you just shut down?"

Gretchen peeked dejectedly at her with a sharp guilt in her catty, sapphire eyes. "I just shut down, Dani. I know it wasn't fair, but I was hoping he would get the hint."

"_Gretchen,_ _Gretchen, Gretchen_, something to remember about men–they _never_ get the hint. I don't think they know what hints are. If you have an issue, you have to bring it straight out in the open so they'll understand."

Gretchen laughed. "I guess I kinda knew that, but us girls forget! We want men to understand us, we're _subtle…discreet."_

"Yeah, Mac likes to think he is too." Dani stood up and stretched her legs, smoothing out her slacks. "I need to keep poor Jonathan some company. He comes all the way from Texas to see me and is thrown headfirst into a double homicide case."

"He looks like he's dealing with it just fine." Gretchen pointed out.

"That's Jonathan for you, he's as cool as a cucumber and takes a lot in stride. Gretchen, I love that man!"

"That's completely obvious, now go and join him." Gretchen shooed her away.

When Dani left, Gretchen stared at Mac. He kept shifting in his seat and trying to make himself comfortable, but it was nearly impossible. Gretchen crept over and sat beside him. She raised his sleepy head and took the little pillow out from underneath, then placed it on her shoulder. Mac blinked a few times and stared at her drowsily.

"Are we there yet?" He mumbled.

"No, we have another two hours. You need your rest, just lay down here."

Mac smiled and closed his eyes again, placing his head on the pillow. He turned his body so that it nestled snugly against hers. "Thanks baby, you're a heckuva lot softer than the window sill."

As Mac drifted back into dream world, Gretchen kissed his forehead and stroked his hand. A few tears ran down her cheeks. She could never stop loving him, no matter what happened between them. However, she wondered how long she could endure with his single man routine. The thought absolutely terrified her, so she shoved it out of her mind and decided to nap with him. Gretchen didn't want to get caught up in the murder and mayhem that was bound to ensue. She just wanted to go home to see her mother and sister in Virginia City and sort out her emotions.

**-Oo-**

**Reno Sun-Huxley's office**

Henry used his clout to get Mac and Jonathan past the red tape and onto the crime scene. The Nevada police had already finished their inspection of the area. Dani, her assistant Rick, and the models checked into the 'Quicksilver' Hotel and took care of the rooming arrangements and equipment. The Quicksilver was the best hotel nearest the Sun building. It boasted a snazzy casino and an exotic nightclub called the 'Silver Dragon,' with many of the current top entertainers and impersonators on revue.

The white tape that outlined Nathan Huxley's body still lay on the floor and around the outline of the murder weapon. Henry passed them rubber gloves.

"Police orders, boys. They don't want us marring up the evidence. Be swift, I can already hear them grumbling."

"I'm sure they already did a good job of marring things up for themselves." Mac said sarcastically.

Jonathan looked at him curiously. "You have a problem with authority figures, don't you Mac?"

"Hey, I respect them and the work they do, but too many are outright shady. Especially in places like Reno, _'The biggest little City in the world!'_ You can't blame me. Your own deputy Richardson was working for that piece of sludge Roland Beery. Nearly killed Dani and Gretchen." He added sourly.

Jonathan sighed and peered at the windowsill. " You're right, Mac, but we aren't _all_ on the take. I'm a true-blue officer of the law and I intend to stay that way."

Mac patted his shoulder. "Yeah, I trust _you_ Jonathan, don't worry. Find anything?"

"_Naw_…nothing by the window. This little hogsuckler just waltzed in through the front. You can see the imprints of two pairs of shoes. All that's left is mess and more mess! Whatever this guy wanted, he was desperate to have it. What have you got?"

"Same here. I doubt he found it before he left. Dani and Henry are gonna talk with the family. Nathan was with his grandson before he got killed, maybe they know something."

"Smart thinkin'. Dani's good for that, real sensitive when she has to be." Jonathan smiled.

"I may have something of interest, I was too distraught to think of it the other day." Henry interrupted.

Both Mac and Jonathan stood tall. "Whatever you got, Henry, spill it!" Mac said.

Henry paced to the desk miserably, and began searching through the paperwork. "Nathan fancied himself a history buff and he was working on a new novel. It was all about the famous…or _infamous _you could say, Nevada silver mines. He used to call me to discuss the progress from time to time, whenever he made a new discovery. This time, he either forgot to call, or was going to at some point before the murder."

Mac folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Well there's your motive, guys! Those silver mines are worth billions since the old Gold Rush days. Maybe he discovered something that the killers wanted?"

"Yeah, it could be a modern silver mining company that thought Huxley was gunna put them in a bad light. Ya can't trust these dang corporations!" Jonathan banged the desk, thinking of all the cagey events with the Beery Oil Wells. "Sorry, it's a suspicion."

"A very good one, Sheriff." Henry added. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Mac gazed at the piles of books on the floor, his mind made connections, albeit loose ones, at this point. He still wasn't convinced.

"I don't know. That's almost too easy. You said Nathan was a history buff, Henry. What if we're looking at an _old_ fortune? Perhaps there was a hidden silver mine he unearthed conducting his research?"

"Old, new, what's the difference? I mean that's a great theory Harper, and if a corporation got wind of an original mine, maybe a hidden one, they'd be willing to kill for it?" Jonathan's face saddened. "What am I saying? Of course they'd kill for it! Those greedy bastards!"

He faced the window to rub his eyes and clear his head. The sting of losing his brother in the gas station explosion four years earlier was still painfully fresh. Mac patted his back.

"Evil always gets what's coming to it, one way or the other, man. Are you okay?"

Jonathan straightened up to his full six-foot four frame and smiled briefly. "Yeah, Mac, I'll be alright. I just gotta keep my focus on this case."

Henry's face lit up as he mulled over the theories. "I think you're both on to something! Let's go, there's nothing more to find here. Mac? Mac what are you doing now?"

Mac had crouched by the marble stand where the Nathaniel Hawthorne bust was lifted. "_Uhh_, nothing much Henry, I just thought I saw something."

"Okay, I'll be outside. Please hurry, the police will be breathing down my neck any moment."

Mac grunted a reply and continued to inspect the rug carefully. He then gently lifted up a small white stone. Jonathan came to his side.

"Gravel stone. What do you make of this? The killer had to have been in this spot. Huxley was murdered near the doorway, and he didn't make it this far." Mac stared at him.

Jonathan swiftly pulled a small evidence bag from his jeans pocket and plopped the stone inside. "Nice find, Harper. This must have fallen off the killer's shoe. I bet if we canvass the parking lot we'll find more. Shouldn't be too hard, its a black paved road out there."

"_Right!_ These are unique. If we find the places that have a white gravel driveway, we may find our killer." Mac said dourly. He knew exactly where to start.

"Boy, you need to join the force!" Jonathan swiped his head good-naturedly.

"I had joined a force, but I'm content being my own man, now. It's much more exciting."

Henry poked his head in. Mac swiped the bag from Jonathan and shoved it in his pocket. He quickly ribbed him to keep quiet.

"Let's go, Mac. I have to visit Huxley's daughter and the Sheriff just called, he wants us off the premises _now."_ Henry rushed out of the building to his rented car.

Jonathan nudged Mac as they came to the parking lot. Sure enough, they noticed the same white stones next to Huxley's private space. Mac gathered a few more and dropped them in the bag.

"If that Sheriff gets too ornery, I'll handle him alright! Okay, so we got these, now what? We give em' to Henry?" Jonathan said excitedly.

Mac groaned, disgruntled. _"No way!_ Henry does everything by the book, we need to check this out for ourselves."

Jonathan stopped in his tracks and put his hands on his waist. "Slow down, there pardner! We can't do that, we'd be obstructing justice and stealing evidence, I don't think…"

Mac shushed him. "Listen Floyd, stop playing Sheriff for one minute. As far as the Nevada PD is concerned, there _is no_ gravel evidence. Henry called us in to help, and that's what we're doing, no matter what it takes. Besides, I've seen these exact stones already."

"Where?" Jonathan sighed.

"In the back lot of the Quicksilver hotel, and that's where we've been booked!"


	4. The Silver Dragon

**Chapter 4: The Silver Dragon**

The bright crimson décor gave him a migraine and unsettled his queasy stomach. It reminded him of the damage he inflicted on Huxley. Gus Kostopoulos felt the metallic taste of blood in the back of his mouth and the bile churned again. They would kill him if he puked on their red rugs. He hated this place, with its garish _'ancient' _furnishings and pseudo-Chinese atmosphere. The fog stung his eyes. Every five minutes, the eyes of the two, large silver dragons that guarded the doorway would light up jade green. It was an indication that another guest had arrived. _'Sacred'_ smoke would pour out from their noses to announce the entry. A bored Chinese man, decked in _'slave' _clothing, would bang a huge, gold-plated gong off the right of the dragons. The tourists loved it, the locals were amused, but Gus hated it. What were the Chinese doing in Reno anyway?

He paced the lobby, sucking on a cigarette. _'Emperor'_ Gai Pan was taking his sweet time making an entrance. He wondered with a chuckle if the gang lord's first name was _'Moo Goo.'_ The zany vaudeville act playing inside had no correlation to the nightclub's atmosphere, but Gai Pan loved anything that smacked of American Pop culture. His latest venture was trying to find the perfect Elvis Presley impersonator and he was very particular about it.

Gus stopped abruptly and stole the gaze of a gorgeous China doll waitress. She was making her rounds and offering refill drinks and dim sum vittles to the clientèle. She batted her long lashes at him, her red bow lips curving into a sensuous smile. From out of nowhere, two men grasped his arms. Their tiny black eyes narrowed suspiciously. One of them had a long scar running down his temple to his chin. Gus could only guess where it came from. They were impressively dressed in white pinstripe and black suits; their upright postures and tight-set mouths indicated they were all business. Although slim, they had sinews of steel.

"Mr. Augustus Kostopoulos?"

"Yea_h, heh_…that's me!"

"The Emperor will see you now."

They practically dragged him across the carpet down a long hallway alongside the entrance to the club interior. Gus cursed his boss in his mind. _'Fat Fingers'_ Freddy D'agostino had loaned him out to these hoods, but never explained the deal. Before coming here, Gus had reported to him, telling him about his discovery in Huxley's planner. Freddy was just as desperate for the map as Gai Pan was. One of his goons excitedly pointed out that his ex-wife and daughter lived in Virginia City. He would make the trip to find out exactly in whose hands the book was, and take good care of them. Gus's loyalties were torn, but he and Freddy went way back, he feared the Emperor much more.

The Emperor's thugs brought him into another red room and forced him into an over-sized, gilded chair. He faced a sturdy, black desk and what resembled a throne. It was a red, high backed chair decorated with more silver dragons, carved in the style of Imperial China, the Qing Dynasty. The Emperor sat poker faced, his delicate white hands folded before him. All he needed were the ancient robes and he would look as if he stepped from the history books. Gai Pan was middle aged, he had a black mustache, sprinkled with white, that tapered down the sides of his cheeks and curled out on the ends. It was his eyes that frightened Gus. They were ordinary Asian eyes; the color of black marbles, but to gaze into them was to see your own demise. The Emperor nodded his head to his guest.

"We are so glad you can join us at the Silver Dragon, Augustus. I don't want to take too much of your precious time. I too have a business to run. May we have the map?" His grasp on the English language was flawless and only hinted of a Chinese accent.

Gus nearly choked and pulled at his collar, he was starting to sweat. His girl Tiffany hated when he got ring around the collar. He gulped loudly a few times and the Emperor cocked his head and frowned.

"Is there something, _wrong_, Mr. Kostopoulos?"

Gus shifted dramatically in his chair. "Well, Mr.…_Pan_…you see, it's like this, I _uhh_, I didn't find it. It wasn't in the office and Huxley wouldn't tell me where! That's why I clocked him!" He blurted out.

The Emperor's thugs moved closer to him, but Gai Pan raised his hand for them to stay put.

"Hey, _uhh,_ listen, tell your cronies to back off, will ya? I know a little of that Bruce Lee Kung fu stuff myself ya know." Gus fibbed.

Gai Pan's mustache twitched and a red flare appeared on his cheeks. "We hired you on your boss' word that you were the best in the business, Mr. Kostopoulos, are you _not,_ the _best_ in the business?"

Gus chuckled nervously. "_Heh, heh_, well, sure I am, when there's something to steal, but Huxley didn't have it! I swear!"

"Oh _rehhly?_ Then why was it not at Huxley home?" The hit man with the scar spewed in broken English. "We tear place apaht and his wife no know nothing! _Absolutely nothing!_ but we take care her too!"

Gus's jaw dropped. He had no idea they did their own search, or murdered Huxley's wife. He shook his head, pushing his hair back.

"_Oh jeesh, oh jeesh_! Look, I need a little more time! I'll find it! I swear on my mother I'll find it!"

"I am tired of wasting my time with sloppy infidels like you. You Americans and your pathetic promises! That map is very important to me, to my family's legacy! It _will_ be found!"

Gai Pan flicked his hand and his thugs lifted Gus from the chair. "I will not be needing your services anymore, Mr. Kostopoulos. My _cronies_ will escort you out of this club. They are dying to show you their skills; you know, the Bruce Lee Kung Fu stuff? When you are finished men, dispose of him, _completely."_

Gus gasped and struggled to no avail. He cried out and grabbed the side partitions of the doorway. "Wait! _Wait!_ I don't have it, but I think I can tell you where it is!"

Gai Pan's men stopped and turned to their boss. The Emperor sauntered up to him. Gus's heart raced, it was almost as if Gai Pan's eyes turned red.

"Where! _Speak!"_

"Before I killed Huxley, he mentioned something about a book, a book on Sea Creatures!"

Gus pulled out of the henchmen's grasp and fumbled for the planner. He shoved it to Gai Pan. "Huxley was very thorough, but I think the map was left in this book, see, there's the title and there's the library it was returned to, in Virginia City!"

The Emperor's eyes glowed excitedly and he snatched the planner. The missing map was drawn out to a certain are in that city.

"This is very helpful, I will have one of my men retrieve it, you better be correct, Mr. Kostopoulos, _or else_ you will die. We know where you work, and we know whom you work for. It will not be hard to track you down."

Gai Pan snapped his fingers and the thugs reluctantly dropped him. Gus craned his neck and shook out his arms, waves of relief coursed through him. He backed away, laughing jittery.

"Okay fellas, nice doin' business with ya! I gotta run, gotta meet my girl_. Uhh…_I'll see ya around!"

Gus took off from the club. Gai Pan sighed and signaled his men. "See that he doesn't go very far, and make it look just as messy as his job on Nathan Huxley was. We wouldn't want anyone connecting _Dolores_ Huxley's murder to Mr. Kostopoulos' unfortunate demise."

His men nodded fiendishly and chased after him. Gai Pan clasped his hands behind his back and sauntered toward the opposite wall. Attached to the wall was a wide black shelf with hundreds of red and gold candles. Gai Pan picked up a stick of incense and waved it around, glaring at the portrait of Huang Taiji, the first emperor of the Qing Dynasty. He pushed a button under the shelf and the painting opened to reveal a lighted display case. Inside this display was a pure silver dragon statue, with eyes made of carved emeralds. His scales were adorned with every precious stone available in China during the Seventeenth Century.

_"At last!_ I will find the twin Silver Dragon that had been missing for over one hundred years! The dragon that my great grandfather smuggled from China like a fool! I will find it and restore it to it's proper home, clear the Pan family name, and the Qing Dynasty will rise once again!"


	5. One day

**Chapter 5: One day**

The hotel bustled with enough activities to keep Dani's models busy when they weren't working on the photo shoots. It was the morning after Mac and Jonathan's investigation of Nathan Huxley's crime scene. The only notion they had was that the killer had come from Quicksilver. However, they didn't know whether he was a guest or employee, nor did they have a name to go on. The leads were turning as cold as Nathan and Dolores Huxley. Mac's knee shook as he sprawled on the couch in his room. It was only five in the morning, but sleep dodged him throughout the night. All his instincts told him to start canvassing the casino and nightclub for any potential suspects or witnesses. He was planning to bring it up to Dani and the others over breakfast. He was surprised with Dani's attitude on this particular case. Usually, she was very gung-ho and demanded to be involved in solving everything. However, she calmly resigned to let Jonathan take the lead and do the work he was trained to do.

'He must be laying down the law already, I'm surprised she's not giving him an argument, she must be in love.' He thought aloud.

Mac lowered himself to the floor and began a series of push-ups. With Gretchen's curious behavior, love was drifting further from his mind. _'What is she doing?'_ He thought irritably. _'She must realize that I'm not quite the marrying kind…'_ He started assume, but then stopped. That wasn't entirely true, he had fallen deep enough in love with the zany redhead to pop the question, yet there was always the same reason not to. That reason was his covert job as an Outrider. His mind wandered to Cindy. They had only dated two weeks before she was killed. They would have eventually had the same issues to deal with.

Mac finished his long set of push-ups and rolled over to do sit-ups. He grew frustrated and pumped his body up faster and faster until sweat poured down his face and he was out of breath. He slammed the floor.

"_That_ woman! I know what's she's doing! She wants me to come crawling to her with egg on my face and propose! She's playing games with me. Well two could play at that!" He decided stubbornly.

Mac jumped up, he was about to beeline to the shower when someone knocked softly on his door. He swung it open and was startled to see Gretchen. She was dressed in a pink turtleneck and jeans, with a suitcase on wheels behind her. She looked alarmingly beautiful. He rubbed his bleary eyes. All the juices in his body were flowing and he shook the heat out of his tee shirt.

"Hey Mac, I wanted to say goodbye before I left for Virginia City. I was hoping to surprise Maddie this morning before she left for school. They don't know I'm here yet." She grinned slyly.

Mac held the door open wider and she came inside and held her nose comically. _"Whew,_ I guess you couldn't sleep, _huh? _Must have been some workout._"_

"No I couldn't sleep, too wrapped up in this case. I think better when my body is active."

"I don't blame you. And I know you do."

As she passed him, he caught wind of her perfume and exhaled loudly. Gretchen lounged on his couch and watched him longingly as he shuffled to get his soap and towel.

"Mac_, _would you like to come with me and see her? It's been so long and she really misses you."

Mac removed his shirt and hurried to the bathroom. He wanted to scream, _'I_ really miss _you!'_ He grabbed the complimentary Aqua Velva from the cabinet and slapped his face with it. Though he really preferred Old Spice, it didn't matter; He was really slapping himself silly to control his wild thoughts.

"I don't know, Gretch, I have to stick around here in case any new leads pop up. Dani and Henry were just out there yesterday, Elizabeth Huxley and her family don't know of any reason why someone would want to murder her parents. She's still kinda shocked over it."

"I can understand that. I'm still shocked over my father, even though he _wasn't_ Nathan Huxley." She said sadly and stood up.

Gretchen backed toward the doorway disappointed. She decided to take Dani's advice and stop dropping hints. "Mac, I was hoping you come so we can have some time to talk things over. I know I've been acting a little strange lately and I wanted to explain myself_, at least try to_. I know you're busy though, maybe in a couple of days when I come back? I already finished my sets with Dani yesterday."

She hoisted her luggage up; Mac hurried over and clasped her arm. "_Wait_, you're right, we do need to talk. I'll leave a note for Dani and head on back here tonight. Just give me ten minutes to shower and change?"

Gretchen's smile lit up the room and she plopped on the couch again. "Sure. But you'll take twenty. I'll wait and thumb through this…hat in the world is '_Bananas?'_ She giggled, picking up the catalog on the end table.

Mac already went to the bathroom, but left the door ajar. "That's my army surplus catalog."

"_Ahh,_ so that's how you stock your duffel bag of tricks!"

"I think I saw your classified red heel weapons in there too!" Mac joked.

Gretchen laughed. "And what is this one? _Razzamatazz?_ _Ohh, _and that's where you get your exploding cigarettes, multi-colored scarves and lock picks!" She teased.

"That happens to be the greatest magician's catalog in the country. Those things come in very handy." He called out over the running water.

"Sure, that whoopee cushion and hand buzzer is really gonna catch those bad guys!"

"Whatever works! Sometimes it's the chattering teeth, one bite from those babies and they are down for the count!"

"I'll bet! So, you're still trying to be like Tony Blake, _huh?"_

"Hey, I learned a lot of stuff watching Bill Bixby on 'The Magician.' Why do you think I'm never without my lock pick? _And_ I was inspired to learn sleight of hand."

"Well, he's got you there, Tony Blake always carried a black pack of _different_ picks, and you so need to get the white Corvette!"

**-Oo-**

Mac used his rented station wagon for the drive. It was only a little over a half hour, but the winding roads and hills made for a bumpy, elongated trip. Gretchen put up a bold front and spilled her feelings, however, Mac's silence for most of the drive unnerved her. She knew it was his way of pondering deeply over matters.

"I…I didn't mean to be so stupid, Mac."

"You're _not_ stupid, Gretch." He frowned, keeping tight focus on the road.

"But I feel stupid now. I should have told you this a while ago, instead of toying around with our emotions. I'm sorry."

Mac nodded with a deep, _'Hmmmm' _and said no more on the subject.

"Mac, don't you have anything to say about this?"

"Gretchen, what do you want me to say? You obviously have everything mapped out in your head, but you don't tell me. We are a couple, Gretchen, at least I thought so. That means, there is no, _you and me_…there's _'we'_…you get it? I don't like playing guessing games, in case you haven't _guessed."_ He replied, annoyed.

"I figured that out, Mac." She sighed. "But look, I can't make all the decisions around here. How are we supposed to move further or move _anywhere,_ when you act so careless with our relationship? I can't read your mind!"

"And I can't read yours!" Mac snapped. "If you were so damn unhappy with things you should have said something about it. I guess it's better late than never, but I don't know what you want, Gretchen!"

Gretchen flopped her arms and then held her head. "What do you mean, you _don't know?_ What the heck does any woman want in a relationship? Commitment, commitment, _commitment!_ And I don't care if you crash this car; I'm going to say the word again! _MARRIAGE!_ I know we're not ready for it yet, but what's the point of seeing each other if it's going nowhere! I'm not gonna be your puppy, Mac!"

"I never said you were! Do you really think I view you like a dog? You put all this stress on yourself, Gretch. Just let things happen in their due time!"

Gretchen was livid. "That's the point! There's nothing happening any time! Nothing I can see, and I can't live with these expectations building up and up. You…you hardly ever tell me you love me!. I'm always the first to say it _and then_ you agree. What's that all about?"

Gretchen didn't let him answer. She was about to say what had been pent up for so long. She slammed the windowsill and glared at him, her eyes glowing.

"You know what? I think we need to just seriously call it quits. I do love you, but obviously you can't handle too many things at once, _typical male!_ Being an Outrider is your priority, but it's not mine. I'm sorry, Mac but it's over_, it's just_ _over_…pull in there." She demanded.

"I know where I'm going!" Mac gritted his teeth and swerved the wheel, sending a cloud of dust in the air.

Mac parked the car and slammed the door, strutting up the porch. He had a feeling this conversation was going to end on a sour note. He turned to face her as she approached the stairs.

"I wanted you to be happy, Gretchen. I knew from the beginning that this relationship was gonna be difficult, but I gave it a try anyway. I tried because I fell in love with you." Mac raced up the steps and gazed down at her. "Who am I kidding? I'm _still_ in love with you, but things are difficult to balance right now. It's not fair to either of us if we keep stringing along and pretending we're a happy couple."

"_I am happy!_ Damn, Mac! You _do_ make me happy!" She shouted angrily.

Gretchen hurried up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her for a long, earnest kiss. Mac immersed himself in her embrace. It had been a long while since he felt the sweetness of her mouth and their passion was intense. They finally pulled apart hesitantly.

"Gretchen, _I'm sorry."_

Gretchen nodded, teary-eyed. "I know you are, but I knew it was going to be rough too and I wanted us to work so badly, Mac. Maybe _one day."_

Gretchen trudged away from him and opened the screen door. Mac's expression creased with regret and he cleared the huge lump in his throat. Who knew when 'one day' would come?


	6. Father of the year

**Chapter 6: Father of the year**

When Mac and Gretchen entered the house, Gwendolyn was busy making breakfast for Maddie. She had heard their voices from the window, but avoided getting involved in the lovers spat. Gretchen ran to her mother and pulled her in a big hug.

"_Surprise!_ Mom! I missed you!"

"Hi baby girl! I missed you too, why didn't you tell me you where coming? You're just in time for some pancakes! I look a mess!" She prattled on embarrassed and tightened her robe. She had yet to remove the curlers from her silvered blonde hair. Gwendolyn was an attractive woman of fifty, with pretty eyes that resembled Gretchen's.

Mac kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You look lovely, Gwen, don't you worry. I hope you're making the blueberry!"

"And chocolate chip, Maddie's favorite."

"One of mine too." Mac admitted and took a seat at the long, white island that jutted out from the counter. "Place looks great, Gwen."

"Well I have you and Gretchen to thank for getting things started a few months ago. With Maddie in school, I've been practically working full time at the travel agency."

"I knew that you had the day off today. I was hoping to spend it with you, catch up on stuff…" She said quietly.

"Of course, hon."

"Mac! Gretchen!"

Maddie's rushed down the staircase and into the kitchen, still in her pajamas. Mac jumped off the chair and did a football stance, blocking her every time she tried to run past. He finally laughed and tackled her in a smothering hug, kissing her rosy cheeks.

"_My girl!_ You look so pretty with your new haircut! What have you been up to, _huh?"_

"Nothing much, but I got an A+ on my book report! Miss Lewis loved my drawings of the seals." She wiggled out of his arms and ran to Gretchen.

Gretchen hugged Maddie tightly and played with her bobbed hair. "That's because you are smart and talented, like your big sister, Gretchen." She kidded.

"That's the stuff! Of course yours would be the best!" Mac beamed sincerely and Gretchen winced, imagining what a loving, optimistic father he'd make.

Maddie climbed up the stool and dug into her pancakes, a small frown on her face. She turned to Gwendolyn.

"Mommy, do I have to go into school today? We're not gonna do much work…_please!"_

Gwendolyn shook her head. "Maddie, you have a perfect record so far, I don't want to break it, not even for that or the half day. Now please finish up and get dressed, you don't want to miss the bus."

Mac enjoyed his breakfast with Maddie, dousing the pancakes with syrup. "Don't worry about the bus, I'll drive ya."

Maddie perked up. "_Yay!_ Thanks Mac! Can he mom?"

"Are you sure it's no trouble?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Not at all, besides, you and Gretchen need to have time together. I was just thinking of cruising around town, checking things out."

Mac was hoping to get information on the local history; he had read that Virginia City was where the silver mines were originally discovered in 1859. After breakfast Maddie ran upstairs to get dressed and retrieve her book bag while Gretchen walked Mac to the porch. She fixed the collar of his denim jacket.

"Don't let me find out you were hanging around those curio museums." She threatened, wagging her finger.

"Who, me? Why would I want to go to one of those?" He asked wide-eyed.

"Come on, Mac, you know Virginia City has the _hot house_ museum, we passed it last time and you gave a cat call out the car window!"

"Thanks for giving me ideas!" He kidded. "No, seriously, I want to check some things on the silver mines."

"That's a good idea, maybe you'll come up with a connection."

"I hope so, hey pretty lady…_chin up."_ He whispered.

Mac gently swiped his hand under her chin and raised her face tenderly. She bit her lip, suddenly nervous. Mac was impossible to resist. He desired to kiss her again, but Maddie came outside, ready to go. Mac quickly kissed Gretchen's cheek and bounded to the car with Maddie.

"Mac, you know there's a carnival in town! I wanted to go after school, but mommy works a lot, can we go? _Please?"_

Mac couldn't look into her earnest doe eyes and say no. _"Alright!_ I'll pick you up and we'll go have a great time! Gretch, you want to come?"

Gretchen waved at them. _"Umm_, _Nah_…you two go together, have fun!"

Mac laughed and pointed at her teasingly. Gretchen had a traumatic childhood incident at a circus, when a clown chased her through the fair grounds after she kicked his shin for scaring her. Ever since, she admitted she was terrified of them.

"I know. _I'm _the only clown you want to deal with, right?"

"That's right, _Macco!_ Besides, I think you'd look adorable on a unicycle with a big red nose and floppy yellow shoes!"

"How specific, Gretchen."

"You showed me your scrapbook of memories, _'Macco the Magnificent!'_ She giggled. "Now get moving, Maddie has a perfect punctuality record too!"

**-Oo-**

As he drove Maddie to the school building, Mac noticed Maddie was very downcast. He leaned over and stroked her cheek, then jutted his lip in a sensitive pout.

"Hey pretty girl, why are ya so sad? Is something going on at school? Maybe I can help you?"

Maddie gazed up at him with watery eyes and he immediately pulled the car off the side of the road to give her his full attention. She plucked at her book bag and finally exhaled, sniffling.

"Today is a special day for fathers to visit. All the kids have fathers and they'll be able to see what goes on in class, and then each dad comes up and tells the class what he does for a job."

Mac put an arm around her. "So that's why you don't want to go, because you don't have a father?"

"_Yeah_! Some of the kids make fun of me, they say I'm not a _'real'_ kid and mean stuff because I'm adopted." She wiped her eyes.

Mac pulled her close for a hug. "You don't listen to those brats. You definitely are a _real _kid. You're Gwendolyn's kid, my kid, Gretchen's kid and heck, you even belong to Dani, and he doesn't know it yet, but Sheriff Jonathan too!" He grinned. "You have more family than you thought, or probably want to deal with!"

Mac suddenly had a brainstorm. "Maddie, why don't you let me come to class and fill in. We can tell them I'm a model for a living, but that's all. Would you like that?"

Maddie grasped his neck and embraced him. _"Mac!_ Would you? That's so cool! You're gonna be the best dad! And the best looking dad! And have the coolest job…_well_…maybe not, Jenny Pierce, her dad is a baker, he always brings us cakes and cookies, and Michael Rogers, his dad is a fireman…but _still!"_

Mac laughed and secured her in the seat. "We'll see, I'm not out to be father of the year, I'm just helping you. I'm sure they're all good fathers."

**-Oo-**

Donnie 'The Delinquent' Vecchio paced outside the school building, smiling vaguely at the other fathers that waited on line to get into the classroom. There were all sorts, most in their mid thirties to late forties. They were the non-descript kind of men in three-piece business suits that pushed pencils and worked in Real Estate or banks. The baker was the coolest of the bunch so far; he had come in his white uniform and chef hat, carrying a tray of cookies. Donnie smoothed his rough hands over his bald spot and scratched his chest. He was starting to break out in hives. The reaction only came when he was nervous.

His little princess Donna told him which child had the book. She was a small, and waif like girl named Maddie. He peered at the bulletin board pictures, committing her image to memory. She was a cute kid; he hoped she was honest so there wouldn't be trouble. He almost had doubts about going through with it. She was his daughter's friend, after all, but he still had a job to do. When it came to fortunes, Fat Fingers was all business, not to mention the Chinese were a hair split away from running him out of business. Donnie didn't trust them at all, there was something creepy about the Silver Dragon's owner and the way his unscrupulous employees bowed and called him _'Emperor.'_

He had to be patient; the day was just getting started. Donna told him that Maddie didn't have a father, so she would be here alone. After a few more minutes of shooting the breeze with the other guys, the teacher finished setting up and was ready for them to come inside. Donna came running up to him, her black pigtails flying behind her and confusion on her round face. She tugged his suit sleeve.

"Dad, there she is_! Hey!_ Who's that guy? _Ouch!_ Isn't he a looker?"

Donnie gaped at his daughter; she was picking up too much talk from Carla and the beauty salon girls. Maddie was grasping the man's hand tightly, and was all smiles. Donnie gave him the once over. He seemed a little young to be her father, but these days you never knew. He watched the expression of the other dads, their eyes clouded up surprised with pinches of envy. Almost immediately they began fussing with their ties and straightening their hair. Petty rivalries weren't always reserved for women. This guy made chop liver of them all. The only carefree ones were the fireman and tubby baker.

Donna was right; and if his ex Carla were here now, she'd be a puddle on the floor. The guy was a stunner. A regular Ken doll come to life with flawlessly chiseled features, staggering blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He was fit, with plenty of perfectly placed muscles bulging from his black polo sleeves and Levi jeans. Even though he had an agreeable, cheery grin, Donnie recognized the nerve of steel and force behind it. Getting to the child was going to be harder than he thought.

All the fathers piled in and took seats at the rear of the colorful, yellow classroom. The back bulletin board was decorated with the children's artwork and most recent book reports. The teacher called the room to attention and they quieted down while the children scurried to their desks. The teacher, Miss Lewis, was quite a catch. She was a leggy blonde with pretty green eyes and a coy smile. Donnie was always able to read them, and this dame had party animal written all over her. Naturally, her gaze was averted to the _'Ken'_ in the last row.

"Class, please settle down. We're very happy to welcome all the fathers today, aren't we?"

The children clapped excitably and a murmur of agreement passed through the dads.

"_Good!_ I know you're excited, but you still have to do the morning assignment I wrote on the board. The topic for the Daily Journal today is, _why I love my father."_

**-Oo-**

Mac nibbled on the tasty chocolate chip cookies, and waited patiently for his turn. He was getting shy, his heart pounded with the anticipation of speaking before a crowded room. Miss Lewis kept ogling him and all he could do was smile sheepishly at her. He continually got the feeling that he knew her. He caught Maddie's eye and she pointed to the front of the room, his time had come. Mac wiped his hands and cleared his throat, strutting up to the blackboard. He had to write his name and his career in big letters. The class grew very silent, save for a few childish giggles from some of the little girls. He looked their way and saw the stars in their wide eyes; it was adorable.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mac Harper."

A loud chorus of _'Hi, Mac!_' sprinkled throughout. He saw Miss Lewis sit upright in utter surprise, but he couldn't acknowledge it. He finally placed where he knew her.

"Maddie Duncan Forsythe came to me a lost little girl on the streets of New York. I was immediately endeared to her winsome personality and her reliance upon me made me feel very fatherly toward her. I very briefly became a surrogate father to her. After her real mother died, Maddie was immediately adopted and moved out here to live. I've watched her grow and blossom into a beautiful little lady in the last year and I'm extremely proud of her. Even if I can't see her all the time, she's always in my heart, thoughts and prayers. I love Maddie as much as your fathers love you."

There was a wave of _'awws'_ and all the fathers clapped. The fireman pumped his fist and whistled.

Mac laughed. "I guess I'm supposed to say what I do for a living now…well…I'm a fashion model, mostly in magazines and advertisements. I work exclusively for Danielle Reynolds, she's a world famous photographer." He blushed.

Some of the fathers agreed knowingly.

Donnie's expression darkened. Who was this guy kidding? Having served the tour in Vietnam himself, this kid had army grunt written all over him with his stoic eyes and form, hidden beneath the charm. However, he could easily see _why _he chose to model.

Maddie stood up and rifled through her book bag and pulled out a stack of 5x7 photos.

"Hey everybody, these are pictures Dani Reynolds gave to me of Mac and the models in some nice clothes. My sister is the one with the red hair, isn't she beautiful? Anybody want some?"

Mac stared with complete discomfiture around the room. All the girls became very giddy and asked for a copy. A bunch of the boys grabbed some, very impressed with Gretchen and the other models. They were anxious to ask him questions. The room was abuzz as the images were passed around. Mac wiped his mouth and looked at his boots, feeling his cheeks flare red. As long as they didn't want autographs, he'd be okay. Maddie was a slick little girl. She anticipated Mac would agree to stand-in for her father today. He had to laugh at her nerve.

Their hands shot up for questions. Mac called on Donna.

"Is it hard work to be a model?"

"It can be very demanding. A model always has to look his or her best for the camera, so that means we can't gain weight or lose too much weight, can't get pimples." That comment caused a ripple of laughter as he pointed to his nose and forehead jokingly. "You have to know how to follow directions and always wear a smile on cue. Sometimes the hours are long and you constantly change into different clothing, when it's summer you might have to wear a sweater, and winter you'll have to wear a bathing suit."

"Why?" A little boy in the front asked. "That's backwards."

"Because the magazines need to come out in time for the season. You want people to buy the clothes ahead of time, so they'll be prepared. Unless you're working for that designer and Magazine editor Gerard Dupree! He pushes it right up to the deadline and then you're in the studio all night taking pictures. One time I had to dress like a king with a turkey leg!"

"Where do you work? In Hollywood?" A dimpled, black girl smiled at him and Mac returned it.

"No. Dani's studio, that's the place where she takes her pictures, is in New York City. But sometimes we get to travel all around the world so we can get nice pictures with different backgrounds like palm trees and beaches."

A blonde girl with a ton of freckles waved at him.

"Yeah, hon?"

"Do you get to date these pretty girls? All the models are pretty girls!"

The fathers laughed at this, and waited for his answer. Mac shrugged with a chuckle.

"That's only if you want to date them. It's true, you are surrounded by many beautiful women." He noticed the fathers ribbing each other and snickering. "But I treat them with respect and we're almost like a big family. Sometimes they look to me like their brother."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" A few of the kids called out. "Is she a model?"

Maddie smiled at him proudly. A flicker of sadness passed over Mac's eyes.

"_Umm,_ well, I have a dear friend…who's a girl, but right now I'm too busy to have a _real_ girlfriend." He said with honesty.

Maddie's smile disappeared and her mouth dropped open, but she couldn't ask him about Gretchen now. Miss Lewis approached the class.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Harper. That will be all the time we have today, since it's a half-day. We'd like to give a warm applause for all the fathers taking time from their busy schedules to come and see us."

Everyone cheered, then the children all ran to get their book bags and jackets. Miss Lewis casually strode to Mac.

"Mackenzie Harper, _smacky Mackie!_ How are you? I couldn't believe it when you walked in! I thought I was seeing things."

Mac grinned and they hugged. "Sandy Lewis! Homecoming queen, prom queen, head of the cheerleading squad, and played the flute in band class!"

"It was the clarinet and you always dumped your spit valve on my shoes from that rotten tuba! That's why I smacked you all the time!" She giggled.

Mac rubbed his shoulder, suddenly remembering the sting of her hand. _"Wow!_ This is incredible, all the way from Wisconsin, James Madison High School! You look terrific." Mac complimented her. He recalled her as one of the kind 'popular' girls who turned him down on every occasion.

"Where are the high-water pants and nerd glasses? Where's that horrid haircut? You remember, you told me you did it yourself in a rush with your mother's baking bowl! I got the biggest laugh out of that. Do you still play the tuba and drum? I doubt it with your busy schedule!" She gushed. "Would you like an orange? The kids always bring them for me, I'm not an apple fan." She held one out to him.

Mac took it from her and seated himself on the desk. Maddie was still talking to her friends and putting on her coat. He didn't catch her very disgruntled face.

"No, no instruments, well, some piano."

"Oh of course! I remember you doing a nutty Jerry Lee Lewis act with groucho glasses at the talent show. That got the entire auditorium jumping"

"Oh, yeah, I just let it rip with that one. But after High School, I served a bit in the army and did some modeling for their posters. I left and then Dani Reynolds found me, so here I am!"

Sandy peeled her fruit. "You know, I've seen your modeling pictures so many times and never would have guessed it. What did you do, have plastic surgery?"

Mac looked at her incredulously. Sure he was nerd in high school, but the difference wasn't that outrageous. He let the comment slide; her remarks were always so thoughtless when she rejected him in school.

"_Uhh __no_, well…my nose broke twice so I had that fixed, but other than that, I just ate my Wheaties."

"You did _more _than that." She flirted, pressing his biceps. "Do you live in Nevada?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I'm just visiting for a little bit."

"_Ohh_, that's too bad! I would have loved to went out and catch up on old times." She said coyly and moved in closer.

Mac nearly choked as she fiddled with his polo collar and dusted his shoulders, somehow managing to run her hand across his chest. He grinned at her.

"Well why don't we have a cup of coffee later? I'm going to take Maddie to the Carnival right now, but then I can…"

Maddie took the initiative and ran over to him, just as Donnie was about to approach her. He grunted. Carla would be waiting outside for Donna and he was glad, he was going to have to do some tail work.

"Mac, we have to go now, and then you have to go back to Reno with _Gretchen!"_ She said loudly.

Sandy started to pack her books. "Who's Gretchen?"

"You remember, the pretty model with the red hair in the pictures. Her mother adopted me!" Maddie boasted.

"_Ohh,_ I see. Well Mackie, you can't blame a girl for trying." She said disappointed.

"Hey, it's only coffee. I don't see why not?"

Maddie couldn't believe her ears. She tugged on his arm. "Come on Mac, we have to go! I never get to see you! _Please!"_

Sandy handed him a slip of paper. This is my phone number and address; give me a buzz when you're in town again. I still play that clarinet really good!" She hinted.

"I bet you do." He murmured.

Sandy Lewis knew how to play all the instruments. As pretty as she was, he was no fool. She spurned him one too many times for his tastes. High School rejections were bitter pills to swallow and left a lingering aftertaste. He grasped Maddie's hand.

"I'll keep in touch, thanks, Sandy Dee." He winked and they left the classroom.

**-Oo-**

Mac was so preoccupied with his own thoughts he didn't notice the small, black car casually following them to the carnival. Maddie refused to speak to him the whole drive. When they pulled up by the fairgrounds she jumped out of the car and leaned against it angrily. He came around to her.

"Maddie what's wrong? You were so happy before. You don't want to go to the carnival now?"

She folded her arms and cast disparaging glances at him. _"You're_ what's wrong! How could you say those things to the class, that you _don't_ have a girlfriend? What about Gretchen? How could you _flirt_ with my teacher?"

"Maddie, I said those things because they were the truth. And crazy at it is, Me and Sandy Lewis know each other from years ago in High School." He knelt to her level. "Maddie, I might as well tell you because you'll find out anyway, me and Gretchen are not a couple anymore."

Maddie wanted to scream. _"Why?_ What did you do?"

Mac glanced at her surprised. "Whaddya mean, _what did I do?_ I didn't do anything! She's the one who decided to call it quits, not me!" He was suddenly infuriated. "Look, this is adult stuff, we're having a few difficulties and decided to break up. It has nothing to do with you, so don't worry about it. I still love her and care about her."

Maddie stomped her foot and shoved him. "That's stupid! If you love her, you wouldn't let her break up with you! Now you want to date my teacher! I don't want you to be with anyone else! Gretchen's the best! She's the most beautiful!"

Maddie, calm down! It's not about what _you_ want or who's most beautiful. It's between me and Gretchen and right now, this is what _we_ want."

"You big jerk! That's my sister and you hurt her feelings! _I hate you!"_

Mac tried to grab her, but she ducked and ran away from him. "Maddie, get back here! It's not what you think! Let me explain! Maddie!"

It was too late; she had already run through the carnival, ducking past the ticket booth. She was immediately lost amid the inanity and swirling lights. Mac couldn't get in as easily, the ticket taker stopped him. He threw him money for two tickets and rushed ahead. He was bound to find her somewhere and she would have to let him talk. As Mac rushed to the carousel, Maddie came out of hiding from behind the popcorn vendor and scurried to the fun house. Neither of them realized that Donnie was following closely behind her, and Donnie had no clue that a sinister man with a long scar on his face was right behind him.


	7. Fun House

**Chapter 8: Fun House**

"When I find that kid I'm gonna…" Mac spewed empty threats through gritted teeth as he raced through the crowds of visitors searching for Maddie. He poked his head into an open tent and gasped when he caught a half-man half-woman dressing. He threw his hands over his eyes.

"Sorry! _Sorry!_ Did you happen to see a little girl run by, short, bobbed brown hair, deer in headlights expression?" He blurted out quickly.

"No handsome, I've been too busy trying to get these stockings to stay put!" The he-she replied with a woman's pitch. "Did you, Ed?"

"No Edna, I've been too busy trying to get these suspenders up, sorry, man!" The He-she said again in a voice as deep as Mac's.

Mac cringed with a lopsided smile and muttered thanks, running toward another red and orange tent. He abruptly slid through a loose mound of wet hay and sawdust, crashing into a little person. He grabbed hold of him and they tumbled just inches near the tent post. Mac had saved him from near impalement. The little person hoisted himself up with a huff and kicked Mac's shin.

"_Oww!_ Why you _little!"_ Mac grabbed his shin and recoiled from the jab. "I aughta step on ya!" He barked.

"Why don't you watch where you're goin' bucko? Just because I'm little, don't mean I'm invisible! I…_hey!_ _Wait a minute!_ I know you! Big Macky! How's it hanging?"

Mac cleared the stars floating past his eyes and rubbed his head, resting his gaze on the diminutive, blonde man with bucked teeth and puffy blue eyes. He broke into a smile.

"Smitty half-Nelson! You little devil! I didn't know you joined the circus!" Mac jumped up and dusted the hay off his jeans.

"Yeah, well, this is a _carnival_, they have more tolerance for the freaks like me. I kinda got tired of all the bouncing around, especially after we were run out of the bar a few times. You know how it is." Smitty punched Mac's arm in a friendly gesture.

"I always liked you Mac, you were the only one who got me to stick on that Velcro and you were one heck of a tipper!" He laughed again, slapping Mac's back with his pudgy hand.

Smitty was referring to the times Mac came up to Nevada with Gretchen. Mac would go to an all-night bar and after a few rounds, play the wild and woolly game of dwarf tossing with some of the fun-loving and eccentric locals. Gretchen was mortified when she found out Mac was involved in such an inhumane act. Mac's boozy response to her moral ranting that night was–_'The dwarves didn't seem to mind! I got me a bullseye!'_

"I'd love to stay and shoot the breeze, but I'm in a hurry. Have you seen a little girl go by here, a little taller than you, short brown hair, big brown eyes? She would have been really angry or crying?" Mac asked hastily.

"Still breaking hearts, _huh? Naw,_ I haven't seen her. There are wide-eyed runts all over this joint. Say, how's the fox? _Ehh? Ehh?_ What was her name, _Ginger? Gwyneth?"_ He winked. "Think I have a chance?"

Mac was about to say a firm, _'no way,' _when he remembered he and Gretchen broke up. He laughed and rubbed Smitty's shoulder.

"Stranger things have happened! It's _Gretchen_ and she just might be interested." Mac bluffed.

He laughingly remembered the time she came storming into the bar demanding he come back to the house. Mac convinced her to stay for the fun and Smitty was immediately_ smitten._ Gretchen clung to Mac's side the whole night while Smitty tried all his saucy tricks to get her attracted. Gretchen finally had enough and told him she never dated men shorter than Bill Bixby, and to rub more salt in Smitty's wounds, she said, _'That's five-foot nine, not four…not three!'_

Smitty chortled and waved his hand in disbelief. "Don't ya worry about me, I got something going on with Jessie and Bessie, the seven feet tall Siamese twins, attached at the back ya know! _Rrrowww!_ But please, let's get real, Mac! After a girl's had you, I doubt they would settle for anything…_ahem_…less!" He held his stomach laughing.

Mac shrugged. "Yeah, well…_ahh!_ Never mind! I gotta run, Smitty! Watch out for the twins, it could spell double trouble! One is hard enough. How do you…" Mac stopped talking, suddenly having unsettling and absurd visions of three foot tall Smitty and the seven-foot Siamese twins. "Well, _uhh_, Smitty, catch ya again sometime!"

"Sure thing!" Smitty called after him. "Maybe we can grab dinner and a beer. You can meet some of the freaks and we can toss the old dwarf around or something!"

Mac waved in agreement and kept running. He was growing extremely worried. The carnival was crowding up. He continued to dodge vendors and wily clowns until he spotted a large structure shaped like a castle. It was aptly named, _'Fun house of Horrors.'_ There was a sign out front that read, _'CLOSED FOR REPAIRS. NO ENTRY! __**THIS MEANS YOU!'**_

**-Oo-  
**

Maddie figured for sure that Mac would never find her in the fun house, especially since it was closed up. She was able to sneak within easily through a loose plank on the side of the castle. However, now she wished she didn't as a strange fear crept over her.

"Don't be so stupid, Maddie!" She scolded herself. "You were practically raised in a dirty, old tunnel and now you're afraid of a dark, dumb fun house?"

The Freedom Tunnel of New York may have been huge and dirty, but it didn't have ghastly grinning clowns and skulls hanging off black and red painted walls. She was starting to think that she made a mistake running away. Mac wasn't a bad guy, he might have had a good reason for breaking up with Gretchen, but presently she couldn't fathom it. Adults were so complicated. Maddie didn't hear the footsteps behind her until it was too late. A pair of greasy hands gripped her arms and she knew immediately they weren't Mac's. She let out an ear-piercing scream.

Mac's ears perked up and he raced across the field to the fun house. It was definitely Maddie's distinct cry. She could shatter glass with her screaming, but right now the eerie carnival music, bells, whistles and noisy laughter drowned her out. He rushed up the faux stone steps to the doorway and pushed it in, but it wouldn't budge. He wanted to kick it open, but then he noticed the loose board. He jumped over the railing and tore off another board, forcing his body through the narrow opening. It was almost pitch dark inside, save for the beams of sunlight from the hole.

Maddie struggled violently under the man's grasp. She couldn't see his face and he wasn't talking much for her to recognize his voice. His hand fell over her mouth and she remembered Mac's advice to, _'chomp down hard.'_

"_Arghhh!_ You stinkin' brat!"

Maddie ducked and fell out of his hold, she jumped on his loafers and he fell backwards into the sickening ride known as the, 'Dizzy Whirl.'

"Leave me alone! Get away from me! Help me! _Help me!"_ She cried and wished with all her might Mac was in the fun house. All of a sudden, she heard Mac shout out to her.

"Maddie! Where are you? I'm here!"

"Mac! I'm by the 'Dizzy Whirl!' _Hurry!_ He's gonna get me!"

Maddie's would-be abductor had nearly regained his footing and she couldn't run back the way she had come. He lunged for her, when suddenly the entire fun house came to horrid and vivid life. Multi-colored lights flashed, chains clanked, garish clowns and ghouls laughed maniacally and popped in and out of the walls. Some lurched slower than others, due to mechanical failure. Maddie froze on the spot, screaming desperately for Mac. The man was about to grab her when the ride began to spin. He was thrown off his feet, and it rotated faster and faster until he wanted to puke.

The floor beneath Maddie dropped and she was thrust onto a curly slide into a lower level of the fun house. She landed in a shivering heap on a large pile of pillows. She recognized the man now; it was her friend Donna's father. Maddie rolled off the pillows; bursts of steam blew out of the walls and obscured her view. She ran as far away from the slide as possible, only to get lost among a maze of mirrors.

**-Oo-**

Mac finally found the 'Dizzy Whirl' after evading swinging pendulums and cackling puppets that dropped from concealed places in the ceiling. _'Only a dork would get tangled up with these marionettes.'_ He thought. Even if he did, Mac had his reliable Swiss army knife to cut through the wires. Mac spotted a man on his stomach, trying to claw his way off the ride.

"Oh no you don't!" He shouted and took a flying leap into the ride. The man was startled. They rolled off together and fell down the slide. Mac grabbed his collar furiously.

"_You!_ Some father you are! Where's my kid?" He shook him up.

Donnie's eyes crossed and his head bobbed dizzily. He could barely see straight. "Girl…I need…_I need…it!_ I need her…"

Mac grimaced and socked him. The worst thoughts were running through his mind. "You piece of filth! I aught to snap you like a twig! If you touched my kid, so help me, I'll…"

Donnie grunted heavily and his eyes glazed over. Blood spilled from the sides of his mouth. "Need…_her book_…_the ma…"_ His body slumped forward against Mac's and more blood trickled down his plaid blazer. Jutting out from his back was a large and ultra sharp Ninja star. Without handling the weapon, Mac dropped his body and jumped away.

"A Shuriken! That almost killed me! Where did that come from?" He blurted in surprise.

There was no time to wonder about it. Mac's senses told him dive and just as he did, three more twirled across the room and became embedded into the opposite wall.

_"If I find you, I will kill you first!"_ Mac threatened to the darkness in Chinese. He received no reply.

Keeping low, Mac ran toward the mirrors and was immediately engulfed in twenty visions of his and Maddie's reflection. She jumped up and down frantically.

"Mac! I see you! Where are you?"

Maddie, wherever you are, sweetheart, don't move! I will find you!"

Mac moved with speed and expertise through the maze, following its standard triangular, grid pattern. Each mirror was placed at sixty-degree angles. There was no time to waste gawking at his distorted reflections with another assassin on his tail. So far, no more flying weapons appeared. He eventually found the right mirror and grabbed Maddie from behind. She turned and practically crawled up his legs and into his open arms, gasping tearfully. Mac wanted to just fall to his knees and give her comfort, but they had to get out of the fun house. He breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing a bright, red Exit sign just a few feet from where they were standing. He ran with her and kicked open the door, the sunlight nearly blinded the two of them. A disgruntled Carnie in patchwork clothes noticed them and ran over. He was about to hassle them, but Mac cut him off.

"_Listen!_ You have to call the police, there's a man in there! He tried to kidnap my little girl and somebody offed him! He's laying on the pillows by the slide!"

The Carnie didn't believe him. "You're pulling my leg!"

"I'm not kidding! See for yourself!" He insisted.

Mac kept the door wide open and the Carnie rushed inside to assess for any damages. "Who turned the power on? I don't know what you're talking about, Mister! There's no dead body in here! Nice prank! Get outta here!"

Mac didn't want to go back into the fun house, in case the assassin was still lingering. Whoever had tried to kill him, also removed Donnie's corpse. He ran with Maddie all the way to the station wagon and opened the door, sitting her in the passenger seat. He knelt in front of her. Her mouth quivered with fright and her eyes widened like saucers. She grasped his neck.

"Mac, he tried to take me away! He tried to hurt me! Don't let him get me!" She cowered.

Mac held her, putting his chin in her hair and kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry baby girl, he won't be hurting you or anyone anymore. _I promise!"_

Maddie squeezed her eyes shut and more tears spilled down Mac's shirt.

"_Shh…shh…it's alright_, you're alright. I'm here, you're safe now." He whispered compassionately.

Maddie pulled away, shaken. "I'm…I'm sorry, Mac! I'm sorry I ran away! I didn't mean what I said! I don't hate you; _I love you!_ Do you hate me? Please don't hate me!" She begged tearfully.

Mac held her skinny arms and brushed strands of hair from her eyes. "Maddie, I'll never hate you. I really love you too. I know you were upset, but we'll have to talk it out. Come on, I need to take you home right away."

Mac buckled her into the seat and rushed to the driver's side. There was no doubt in his mind all the events of the day were connected to the Huxley's murder, but he was at a loss as to why they wanted Maddie. He reached over and clutched her tiny fingers as he drove. She curled up in the seat and quietly gazed at him with adoration. He smiled delicately and continued to hold her hand the rest of the way, all the while making completely sure he wasn't followed.

**-Oo-**

Min Ah Chui wiped his black leather gloves on his matching pants. He had just finished stuffing the ample Mr. Vecchio in the back of his trunk. The Emperor was not going to be pleased, but at least he had gotten a good look at the child. He narrowed his gaze in the rear view mirror when he slid into his car. He had seen that blonde man before, in the Quicksilver hotel. He was one of a group of models.

"_For model he very smart!"_ Min wondered. _"He know right name of my weapon! He knows Chinese!"_

It could have been that the model was just taking the child out for a day at the carnival, but Min didn't survive this long by trusting people. He pulled out his car phone to make a full report to the Emperor. Starting from today, he and his associates would be watching the entire group of American fashionistas very closely.


	8. Falling Pieces

**Chapter 8: Falling Pieces**

When Mac returned to the house with Maddie, no one was home, but Maddie had her own set of keys. He carried her inside gently. He wanted to put her down and make an inspection of the house, but she wouldn't stop clinging to him. After a few spot checks, he decided it was safe and carried her up the stairs to her pink and white bedroom. He delicately placed her on the bed. She had a disturbed and glazed look in her eyes that bothered him. The poor child had thought she was finally through with all the terrible drama she encountered living in New York City. Mac also felt sorry that the Forsythe family was once again embroiled in a dangerous case. He stroked her hair and she lay curled up on her side with her fist in her mouth.

"Maddie, I need you to tell me exactly what happened in there. Please, or else I won't be able to help you."

Maddie didn't turn around, but she spoke quietly, her voice was muffled in the sheets. "I ran in the fun house to hide, I didn't know it was closed. I just wanted to be alone."

"I understand. You were angry…_with me."_ He said shamefully.

Maddie still couldn't find the courage to turn to him. "I was gonna come out, it was really scary in the dark! I could still see some of the ugly puppets and stuff. I didn't wanna stay in there. I was gonna turn to go back and then Donna's father grabbed me, but I didn't know it was him! I knew it wasn't you right away because he hurt me." She sniffled, and rubbed her sore arms.

Mac lifted her sleeves and noticed the large hand shaped bruises around her forearms. He grunted with displeasure, but there was nothing more to be done. Donnie Vecchio had paid the ultimate price for all his crimes. Maddie rolled over and scooted up to the headboard.

"He didn't say much. He covered my mouth and then I remembered what you taught me to do."

"Biting, right? Well, chomping, it's more forceful."

"That's right! It hurt him and then I jumped on his foot. That's when he fell into the ride. I don't know how the fun house came on, but after that I fell down the slide. I heard you calling for me, but I couldn't see you, then I got lost in the mirrors."

Mac sighed heavily and patted her cheek. "Well, it's over now, but I have to ask something. When I caught Donnie, he said something about a book you might have, but he didn't get to finish."

"Why?" She glanced at him inquisitively, pulling at her quilt.

Mac didn't want to reveal that he was murdered, so he tried to soften his words. "Well, there was someone else in there and _that_ person started up the fun house. I never saw them, but they took Donnie with them. I don't know, maybe they worked together or something."

Maddie slid off the bed and took his hand, leading him to her desk. "I have a lot of books, Mac. Why would he want one of mine?"

Maddie looked at her shoes and twirled her feet when she remembered the map. It couldn't have been that. She had been so busy in school she didn't have time to go exploring with it. She decided not to tell Mac she had it. It was hers because she found it. She remembered the lesson Mac taught her about stealing when he met her in the Freedom Tunnel. The map of the silver mines was left in the library book, she didn't know who it belonged to and she didn't have to go through anyone's bags to get it. Technically, it wasn't stealing. Mac was too preoccupied to notice the hints of guilt across her face. He brought her back to her bed.

"Maddie, I think you need to take a nap. It's been a heckuva long day and I need to make some phone calls and get to the bottom of this."

"Alright, but what about you and Gretchen? Can't we talk about that? Why are you breaking up? She doesn't like you anymore?"

Mac stood in the doorway and watched her forlornly. "Maddie, it's not that. Gretchen and I still have very strong feelings for each other, but it's gonna take us some time to work them out. She…she wants things…_well_, she wants me to do something that I'm not prepared to do yet and as long as we keep dating, it gets harder for her to understand why I can't. It's not fair to either of us. So, that's why we broke up."

"But Mac, why can't you do it? Is it really hard? Maybe someone can help you?" She suggested.

"No, it's not like that. This is a very deep decision I have to make on my own, nobody can do it for me. Do you get it? _A little?"_ He asked hopefully.

Maddie lay down again and she wagged her finger for him to come over one more time. "I'll try to get it, but I really don't. Mac, would you do something for me? It will help me fall asleep."

Mac sat beside her on the edge of the bed. "Anything, pretty girl."

"Will you give me tickle doc?"

Mac stared at her. _"Uhh_…what's that?"

"It's something my mommy…I mean my real mommy, used to do at night-time when I was little. I was scared at nights in the tunnel, there were a lot of noises and I used to hear some creepy stories from the other guys. When my mommy was around, she used to stroke my neck and arms with her fingertips, it felt really soft."

She curled her mouth; She was all of a sudden unsure of herself and thought that she shouldn't have asked him, however Mac smiled and hugged her.

"I like the sound of that, of course I will, where do I start?"

Mac playfully grabbed her head and arms until she laughed aloud and then he began to caress her neck and worked his way down her shoulders. Maddie was right; she was immediately sleepy and within five minutes, had dozed off. He pulled off her sneakers and drew the covers over her.

"I'm gonna make sure nothing bad happens to you, Maddie. I promise." He whispered, and then left the room.

**-Oo-**

Dani was handling a wardrobe malfunction when her room phone rang. She picked it up, and keeping it in the crook of her neck, she continued to sew one of Billie's skirts.

"Dani Reynolds speaking."

"Ms. Reynolds, you have a telephone call, from a Mr. Mac Harper?"

Dani put the needle down and leaped up with the phone. He was just the person she needed to speak to. "Yes, please put him through."

"Right away."

"_Hello_? Dani, you there?"

"Yes, Mac! I'm glad you called. I tried Gwen's house earlier and there was no answer."

"I know, Maddie and I just got back from a carnival and Gretchen is out with her mom. I needed to speak…"

"_Wait!_ Me first! I hope you're on your way back here, because I have one of my major hunches and this time I'm positive I'm right about it."

Mac chuckled. "I've never known you to be wrong, go ahead, lay it on me."

"The girls and I were doing some sightseeing and they wanted to check out the nightclub downstairs and I got a strange feeling about it."

"The Silver Dragon?"

"Yes, it doesn't open until six, but there were still employees inside. I had no idea what the two of them were talking about, until I heard the name _'Huxley.'_ Now Mac, you tell me, what in the world would Asian waiters be doing talking about the very man who was murdered this week?"

"Well Dani, it is all over the local papers and didn't happen very far from…"

"Stop playing naïve! Besides, they looked kind of shady to me, like waiting tables was a…_cover."_ She finished quickly.

Mac held his head. More of the pieces were falling into place. "I'll tell you what! You're not gonna believe this, but I almost had a few major arteries severed by flying Ninja stars."

Dani nearly dropped the phone. "What the heck are you talking about? You better explain this right now, I…"

"Dani, Dani, calm…_be calm_. I'm gonna explain as soon as I get back, it's too much on the phone. I want you to call Henry and tell him and Jonathan to meet us in my hotel room about six o'clock."

"Sure, I'll call him right now, but Mac, what's going on? What do the Chinese have to do with Huxley?" She demanded.

"Dani, I'm not quite sure yet, but we'll put it together as soon as I get there."

"Then you better hurry up and get over here! I mean it Mac! Be careful!"

"Yes _ma'am!"_ Mac quickly shut the phone before she could gripe once again about being called _'ma'am.'_

Dani put the phone on the nightstand. She was too frazzled to sew anything straight and was liable to stitch the skirt to her own skin. Ever since her near bombing and drowning accident in Texas, it didn't take much for her to get overwhelmed. She did her best to keep a cool front for Mac, but he always knew when she was frazzled, hence his firm instructions for her to keep, _'calm.'_ She was about to make a page for Jonathan when he burst into the room. She practically jumped. He had a way about making grand entrances.

"Hey baby! Henry and I were just scoping out the casino and the nightclub. That place gives me the willies, I think you're absolutely right about them." Jonathan caught her expression and ran over, taking a comforting hold of her.

"What's goin' on? Dani? Is it Mac? Where has that Lone Star been?"

Dani rested her head on his chest; words were failing her. Jonathan drew her closer, feeling the rising tension knots in her shoulders. He began massaging them and she soon relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan, but Mac just called me. Of course he's not making a big deal of it, but someone tried to kill him!"

"Good Lord! How? Where?"

"He didn't say, but they used Ninja stars! Of all things! Now I know it! I know we walked right into a trap! We had to! The waiters were talking about Huxley, You and Mac found white gravel from this hotel and by his office after he died, Mac's almost killed with a Chinese instrument of death and…"

"Woah, baby! _Slow down_. Where is he now?"

"He's still at Gretchen's mother's house, waiting for them to get back. There's more to it he's not telling me, but he wants us all to have a meeting tonight in his room about six."

Jonathan let her go and paced briskly around the room.

"_Absolutely_! If I have to hog-tie him, he's gunna tell us what he knows. It's too risky to be playing vigilante right now. This case is getting bigger and bigger by the second. It's like a giant jigsaw. We all need to work together and I think I have a great idea how we can get in on this Silver Dragon mumbo jumbo place, but I'm gunna need your help and we gotta act fast."

Dani ran to his side. "Of course! What could I do?"

Jonathan smiled crookedly and shrugged. "First tell me that Mac can carry a tune?"


	9. TCB

**Chapter 9: TCB**

Jonathan adjusted the needle of the record player and sighed. "Okay, Mac, we're gonna try this one again, I need more life, more curling lip and don't forget those hand movements."

"Okay, okay, where are Dani and everyone else anyway?" He grumbled.

"I sent them on a egg hunt to buy your costumes. Now get it together, you are _the King_, man! Ready? _A one and a two and a three…"_

"Thank you, Lawrence Welk!" Mac groaned.

Mac took a wide stance, the song started instantly and he thrust his hand up with a deep trembling. He sang with gusto and swagger, employing a striking vibrato at the end of each phrase.

_"I'd know I'd go from Rags to Riches! If you would only say you care. And though my pockets may be empty, I'd be a millionaire. My clothes may still be torn and tattered, but my in my heart I'd be a king, your love is all that ever mattered, it's everything! OOOOOHHHHH OPEN YOUR ARMS, AND YOU'LL OPEN THE DOOR! TO ALL THE TREASURE, that I'm living for…hold me and kiss me and tell me you're mine ever more! Must I forever stay a beggar! Whose golden dreams would not come true, or would I go from rags to riches? My fate is up to…YOUU! WHOOO!"_

Jonathan clapped and whistled with a low bow. "Now, that, my friend, was exactly like THE KING of Rock and Roll! A two-minute song, you'll be sweeping them off their feet! I think you got it! Just go a little easy on that basso profundo, the man sang deep, but not that deep!"

Mac collapsed on the couch and rubbed his temples. "That's why I'm only an impersonator, not the man himself. This has be the most ridiculous assignment for an Outrider yet."

"Hey, can you think of anything better at this point?"

Mac opened one eye and shrugged. "I guess not."

Panic had nearly ensued at the Forsythe household when the women returned and Mac calmly explained to Gretchen what happened at the carnival. Mac assured Gretchen that he was going to be on top of it. They decided to keep mum to Gwendolyn on the little matter of Donnie's murder and flying ninja stars. All she knew was that Maddie was followed, but that Mac handled the creep. Gretchen decided it best she stay with Maddie and promised to call if there were any more disturbances. She was extremely curious over this book that Donnie wanted and vowed to herself to get to the bottom of it.

When Mac returned to the hotel, Dani, Jonathan and Henry pounced on him, demanding answers and explanations. He breezed through it all, trying not to raise blood pressures any higher. Dani paced so much she could have burned a hole in the carpeting. Henry downed five shots of vodka and helped himself to the ample supply of scotch. Jonathan behaved like a Texas spitfire; barraging him with interrogation style questions and finally revealing his idea for the most inane cover Mac had ever heard of. Mac Harper was going to disguise himself as an Elvis Presley impersonator and audition for 'The Silver Dragon' revue the following afternoon. It was all planned out. Henry aptly offered to play the role of the commandeering 'Colonel' and Jonathan was going to be his stoic and uptight bodyguard, 'Chase.'

Mac gurgled down a tall glass of water to clear the tickle in his throat. He couldn't recall the last time he sang, and then it hit him. When he and his barbershop group, _'The Buccaneers.'_ performed in the High School _'No Talent' _show. They were promptly removed from the stage after singing an Irish pub ditty about _'Beer beer beer!'_

"Well, now that I know I have the 'Memphis Mafia' on my side, we can't lose. Make sure you fry that peanut butter and banana sandwich in two sticks of butter this time! Not one!" Mac joked with disbelief.

Presently, Dani and Henry breezed into the room and she had that gleam in her olive eyes that told him she was up to something. He ogled the rhinestone covered white jumpsuit Dani unzipped from the clothing bag. She set up a dummy head and promptly placed a black pompadour wig on top, and then removed a pair of the largest sideburns he had ever seen. Mac drew his fingers to his cheeks; they were already starting to itch. He felt the cloth of the jumper, it was heavy and the rhinestones were nearly an inch wide.

"Dani, thank goodness I'm not going swimming in that thing, I'd sink to the bottom. How much does that belt weigh?"

Dani shifted it around. "I'd say around five pounds. Come on, you can bench press way over two hundred, you'll be alright."

"Why do I gotta be Seventies Elvis? Can't I be the fifties young and cute Elvis, ya know, singing Hound dog and all that? Or maybe Jail House rock would be more appropriate for these thugs."

"Mac, it's a known fact that the zany world of growing Elvis impersonators always go for the flashy era. You just want to swivel that pelvis, don't you?" She scolded. "You could still do that, Elvis had some foot stomping hits later in his career."

Jonathan chuckled and slapped his back heartily as he chewed an apple. Mac stared at him, deciding the man had perfect, long, apple biting teeth, or as Gretchen once kidded, _'piano keys.'_

"You look like you swallowed a bug, man! Don't you worry about a thing; Dani brags to me that you know your Karate chop action very well too. I was ready to hire Mike Stone."

"Oh yeah? Well as long as he don't steal my girl." Mac droned.

"Aw heck, man, it'll be cool, we'll be '_TCB'_ for ya. This is the best way to get to the inside, trust me." Jonathan reassured him.

"I trust ya, Floyd. I trust ya! What do you mean, 'TCB?"

"Harper, we gotta brush you up on Elvis history, The TCB band? His private plane? _'Taking care of business!' "_ Jonathan glanced over to Dani. "I gotta go rent me a sharp suit for this occasion, and Mac, I went through your bag of tricks and took the walkie-talkie and ear piece. I gotta look official you know."

Mac could only nod, cringing even more as Dani set up the sparkling jumpsuit and then pulled out a pair of white leather, matching boots. Couldn't she have gotten him the black and gold studded one, instead? He would have even appreciated the 'Hunka burning love' red jumper better. He turned to Henry, who was starting to sway giddily on couch.

"And what are you gonna do, Mr. Ambassador?" Mac removed the scotch glass from his hand; he was about to down his third one.

"If the Embassy found out how much you indulge, we'd all be out of a job." Mac complained. He patted Henry's back, understanding that the man was still grieving the loss of his friend.

"I'm fine, Mac…I'm fine." He stood up woozily. "I'm going to make some…_some…_calls." He dribbled.

"Wait, what about your wardrobe, Henry?" Jonathan inquired.

"What wardrobe? The man has enough gold chains, wide lapel paisleys and bell-bottoms to start a seventies revival. Not to mention those humongous sunglasses." Mac tossed his hands in the air. "He'll be alright. Let's go, Henry. You need to relax, and no more liquor, I mean it!" Mac warned.

"Yes, yes, you're starting to sound like my secretary Mildred! She and I are getting along famously!" He grinned, tottering in every direction.

Mac led Henry to the hallway and down the vestibule to his room. Jonathan polished off the fruit and examined Dani's purchases.

"This is just perfect, sweets! They hafta pick him. He's even better looking than the King himself and man, that boy can belt it out!"

Dani laughed. "I caught the last five lines coming off the elevator, I'm sure he'll do wonderful. The only thing that worries me is this mysterious star thrower. If he works in the restaurant, he'll recognize him and tell whoever is in charge."

"Let them! Whatever they're looking for, they'll definitely connect Mac to Maddie, and that's what I'm planning on. Now I know he'll be a shoo-in for the audition. I'm dying to find out what's up with all this Oriental business myself."

Dani clutched Jonathan's shirt collar and drew him closer. Between rush photo shoots and all the scrambling around, they hadn't much time to be alone.

"Jonathan, don't wear yourself out. This really isn't your case and if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself." She said tearfully.

Jonathan's expression grew soft and he stroked her cheek. "Dani, I love you. I can take care of myself real well, and us guys will take of each other. I'm more afraid what this mess is doing to you."

Dani nuzzled her cheek in his palm. "Honestly? It's tearing me to ribbons. Two murders, killers all over the place that are trying to hurt innocent children! I just feel so overwhelmed. I love you too, Jonathan."

Jonathan swooped her close for a passionate kiss. A few moments later, the door flew open and Ricky and the girls hurried in with large smiles.

"We just heard Mac is going to audition for Elvis! That's outrageous! He'll need back up singers! Can we do it, Dani?" Billie pressed. "All we gotta get is some flashy bodysuits and feathers, it'll be a riot!"

Dani was speechless and looked to Jonathan for support. He grinned from ear to ear. "The more the merrier! This is gonna be a real class act! Okay girls, but that's only if he gets the job. Tomorrow it's just him at the audition, got it?"

The models jumped up and down happily. _"Sure!_ We'll be ready! Because I know they won't turn that stud down." Ashley squealed. She was always trying to get her five minutes of fame.

Ricky approached Dani shyly. "Sorry if we _uhh_, interrupted, but there's a little matter of Dupree. He keeps leaving messages at the front desk and he sounds pretty miffed."

Dani groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay, okay, don't worry about him, just please set up the dark room so I can develop the last of the shots. We'll just have to send him what we have. That's what he gets for harassing us again at the last minute."

"Okay, no problem, Miss D. Come on, chickies, I'll go with you to get those costumes, you're gonna want a man's opinion! Hey, does anyone know if they want Michael Jackson impersonators?" They heard him ask as they strode out the room.

Billie stopped in the doorway and twirled back to Dani. "Wait, what about Gretchen? She's can sing pretty well, where is she?"

"Gretchen decided to stay in Virginia City with her family. I think that's best for her right now." Dani said.

Billie's expression fell. "Oh, alright. She's missing out, though!"

She left the room excited. Dani's crew knew better to ask questions in regards to the cases, but they always enjoyed playing their roles up to the hilt.

Mac brushed by them with a tired smile and wave. Henry had created every excuse not to nap, until Mac pushed him onto the bed and waited until the stewed Ambassador passed out himself.

"At least he didn't ask for Tickle doc!" Mac shuddered.

As he came into the room, Dani and Jonathan were locked in an embrace. Mac quickly closed the door halfway and waited in the hall, twiddling his thumbs. His thoughts were completely jumbled, but the one constant was Gretchen. Her sultry face and grin was always preying in the back of his mind. He felt it in his bones how hurt she was over their breakup, but what could he do? She was the one who asked for it.

'_She only asked for it because you won't move your beefy buns, Harper!'_ He chastised himself.

Mac certainly wasn't ready to be wracked on the meat market yet. It would kill Gretchen if he dared and then he thought of Miss Sandy Lewis. He really did have a lot of nerve asking her out. Maddie's childish assumptions were correct, he was flirting and a cup of coffee wasn't the only thing on his mind when he saw her again. The old High School narc in him had emerged and he had been ready to walk through the fire for her. He was glad the moment and desire passed by in a flash. There was enough going on without adding more to the drama.

"This is like a bizarre soap opera._ 'As the stomach turns!'_" He muttered aloud. Mac peeked inside again; the two were forgetting this was his room. He knocked hard and they pulled apart.

"Oh! Hi, Mac! Sorry, we were just leaving for the dark room…I mean…I was just going to the dark room." Dani stammered.

"_Uhh, yeah_…and I gotta make a dash to get the suits." Jonathan added.

Mac crossed his arms wryly and then pointed out with his thumb. "Sure, don't spill the developer liquid on the way out! I think I'll pull a Henry and pass out, I barely got any sleep last night." He rubbed his eyes and moved toward the bed.

"Alright, pal. You do that, and rest that voice, we'll practice again later." Jonathan commanded and dragged Dani out of the room before she could start her reprimands.

Mac set his alarm to ring within two hours. He dove onto his back and then clicked his teeth frustrated. He curled his upper body towards his legs to unzip his boots. He broke one of his golden rules and flicked off the boots with his toes, yanking them heel first. He lay back and shut his eyes and then eventually fell into a deep sleep. However, peacefulness eluded him. His dreams were plagued with images of screwy puppets, stealthy ninjas and ridiculous clowns tossing screaming dwarfs into a 'Dizzy Whirl' funnel that churned to oblivion.


	10. The wonder of Gretchen

**Chapter 10: The wonder of Gretchen**

Hazy cigar smoke filled and stifled the already dank air inside the office of 'Fat fingers' Freddy D'agostino. Freddy was livid and strummed his meaty, ringed fingers against his desk in rhythmic motions. Nothing about this heist was going as planned ever since Augustus botched it. "Poor, poor, Gus. You've really done it this time, pal." He said aloud to no one in particular.

Two of his goons shifted uneasily and pulled at their collars. Augustus Kostopoulos was as dead as Huxley. The police found his body beaten even beyond coroner's recognition in a ditch five miles from the hotel. They continued to swarm around the casino asking questions, but Freddy told his men not to worry. Unless they actually put Lieutenant Columbo case, he felt that the Nevada PD were dumb as bricks, not to mention he had a few 'pals' on the force. Only the fact that Gus had his wallet made for a positive I.D. The coroner did point out that some of his wounds were consistent with specific fighting techniques. Freddy was positive who the perpetrators were, but it was not like his efficient Chinese neighbors to off someone so sloppily. He was also in frenzy because Donnie had never returned with the map or even called in to report.

"What are we gonna do boss? They're killin' us one by one ovah here!" One of the thugs pressed, his dull face blanching as white as the walls.

"Hey, we don't know if Donnie's dead yet!"

"That's right! He could have swiped the map and went treasure hunting for himself!" The other thug answered with a huff. His long, Roman nose crinkled up in disgust.

Freddy waved his hand. "_Enough!_ Donnie's too stupid to do a thing like that! Too loyal. But just for safe measure I gave Carla and little Donna a ticket to go somewhere until this whole mess is cleared up. My guess is he's dead as a doornail! We gotta…"

The door swung open and strains of Bobby Darin's 'Mack the knife' filtered into the room. A short and tubby gangster, Stanley 'stubs' Stillman rushed inside and slammed the door behind him. He patted the sweat dripping down his forehead and temples with a monogrammed handkerchief.

"Fats! I got news for ya! My pal Rudy works at the library in Virginia City, he's a late night Janitor. He got into the records and found out the address of the kid that took the book after Huxley's grandson. The map has to be in that book, or the kid has it somewhere! Kids like that stuff. Rudy didn't come cheap though. I mean, he made me promise we wouldn't hurt the kid and I had to give him two hundred bucks for the info, but don't ya think it was worth it, _huh,_ Fats?"

Fat's maneuvered his large body out of his rolling chair and stood up to stretch his aching limbs. They only ached from inactivity on a daily basis. "That's the best news I heard all day! Now that we got that map, we can't lose. Stanley, since you got the address, you do the honors!"

Stanley saluted proudly and the other two rose. "What about us, boss?"

"You guys stay here, but I want ya to keep _extra close _watch on our neighbors at the Silver Dragon, I want that map before the chinkies get it! Ya got it?"

"Yeah, we got it."

"Good, now _get!"_

Stanley paused in the doorway. "Hey, what do I do with the kid and stuff?"

"Look Stub, you do what you gotta do!" The malevolent glare in Fat's eyes gave him the hint and Stanley patted his waist, where his gun was tucked under his jacket.

"Don't you worry, boss. That dragon is as good as yours!"

**-Oo-**

After much badgering and begging, Gretchen finally convinced her mother that it would be safer if Maddie and she stayed at their aunt Rachel's house. Gwendolyn was growing more and more suspicious about the actual business Mr. Mac Harper and Ms. Dani Reynolds were involved in, but Gretchen calmed her fears and insisted she was just being cautious about the attack. She felt low telling lies to her mother, but there was no point in disturbing the woman any more. Gwendolyn had been through enough in the past few years, and occasionally suffered with her emotions over the dreadful tragedy involving her estranged husband and Gretchen.

It was nearing nine o'clock and Gretchen decided to get ready for bed. She was going to sleep in Maddie's room, which had once been hers. She was growing unnerved being alone in the house. Her father had it built from the ground up long before she was born and it was situated pretty far between neighbors. She peered out behind the curtains and shivered at the mass of dark trees that swayed in the woods. They always frightened her as a child, especially during thunderstorms. Every lousy horror film she had ever seen raced through her mind until she couldn't look anymore. She was starting to convince herself that there was a dreadful figure hiding between the trees, watching and waiting for her to shut the last light.

She sifted for her pajamas, but grew frustrated at Maddie's untidiness. Her clothing was strewn all over the rug; half dressed Barbies and Kens lay out on the floor with flailed limbs. Gretchen examined her desk and Maddie had books strewn everywhere. As she hurried to fix it, she saw Maddie's little diary. She picked it up and stroked the cover, remembering when Mac had come back from the bookstore with it in hand. He was so fatherly to her; it prickled her heartstrings. She noticed the lock open and promptly put it back down.

"No, _no_. I'm not going to invade her privacy."

Gretchen focused on shelving the books, but still couldn't help herself. She nudged the diary and it fell off the desk, spilling open face down.

"_Ooops!_ It opened by itself!" She announced and knelt to pick it up. Another wave of guilt hit her and she decided she wasn't going to peek at all. As she lifted it, a brown piece of paper remained on the rug. Gretchen picked it up to read it.

"_Oh wow!_ A treasure map!"

She felt along the paper and decided that it must have been authentic. The map was full of illegible notes and she put it under the light for a closer look. She gasped.

"These are in Chinese!" She shouted. "I'm not Nancy Drew, but I can only imagine this is what Huxley had! The man in the carnival was killed Chinese style!"

Gretchen put the map down and shuddered violently. With all of this death and mayhem over a stupid piece of paper, she felt in her right mind to burn it up. She regained her sensibilities. This map had to be brought to Mac and Dani right away. As she was about to leave, she heard glass shatter from the kitchen and a scuffling noise, as if someone was playing with the inner lock. She backed into the room with her heart fluttering. The murderers must have found out where Maddie lived. There was no time to call the others and she didn't have a car available. She had no idea where she would go, but she had to get out of the house.

Gretchen scurried to the window and opened it wide. "Good old drainpipe! My best friend in the teens." She wanted to laugh.

She was about to climb over the sill and remembered she left the map lying on the table. The intruder's footsteps stomped heavily around the first floor. He wasn't wasting any time and soon trudged up the stairs. Gretchen swiped the map from the desk. It was very delicate, but she couldn't worry about that. She folded it over and tucked it into the calf of her brown boot, sliding it down for good measure. The intruder stopped near her mother's room, right across the hall. Whatever she planned to do, she had to do it fast.

Gretchen clamored over the windowsill and grasped the pipe, it creaked and groaned under her weight and she bade it to quiet down. Her feet kicked at the wall for support and she clutched the pipe tighter.

"I wish Mac was down there to catch me." She thought.

Gretchen finally made it a few feet closer to the bottom and she jumped, tottering to her knees on the soft grass. She came to a standing position, only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"Going somewhere, chick? I don't think so, you never would have made it anyway." The man sneered.

Gretchen froze; her eyes followed the gun barrel as he wagged it from left to right.

"Now, we can make this real simple if you tell me where the map is?"

Gretchen bit her lip. Was the stupid little paper worth dying over? She thought of the others. They would be very disappointed if she gave up so easily. She was going to pull out all the punches.

"The map is safe and so is my sister, so you'll be getting neither, buster!" She spit at his loafers defiantly.

The man grimaced and cocked his gun. "That was the _wrong_ answer!"

"I don't care! Only I know where the map is, and it's not here!" She said urgently. "If you kill me, you'll never get it! _Never!" _

She behaved fearlessly, albeit foolishly, and couldn't believe it was her own voice she heard. If only Mac could see her now. Gretchen was taking a big chance that the man wouldn't kill her. If they were willing to commit three murders and attempt two others on Mac and Maddie, they must haven been truly desperate for it.

The man growled at her and clenched her arm in his big hand. "Alright then, you're coming with me. We'll get to the bottom of this, and then we'll leave you at the bottom of Lake Tahoe!"

The thug dragged her to the trunk and pulled out a thick, twine rope. He wrapped it around her wrists and pulled a tight knot. He scratched his head lost in thought and then slammed the trunk lid shut. He loosened his tie and then pulled her toward him.

"Forget it toots, I'm not putting you in there, you'll make too much noise!"

He shoved the tie into her mouth and knotted it around her head. Gretchen tried her best to remain cool and cooperative.

"Get in the backseat and lay down. I don't want to see you get up once during the ride, because if you do, I will come back and get your sister and anyone else who lives here. You know what we're capable of and it won't be pretty!"

Gretchen shook. "Who are you? Why do you want this map so badly?" She blurted out, her words were badly muffled, but he seemed to be an expert in understanding bound and gagged victims.

"That's not your concern! If ya gotta know, my name is Stan. Other than that, don't worry your pretty head about it."

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded.

"To Mr. D'agostino private office, at the Quicksilver hotel."

Gretchen was glad he didn't see her eyes light up hopefully. This guy was a real idiot for revealing all the vital information, however he played very rough. He shoved his hand down on her head and shoulders painfully and locked her inside, then slid into the front seat. He twisted his chubby body to face her and aimed the gun again.

"Remember what I said. I don't want to hear a peep out of ya and no funny business!"

**-Oo-**

Twice Gretchen was knocked onto the floor of the car. She could feel the skin of her wrists tearing and scraping off as she struggled with the binds. Stan played Speed Racer over the gravelly terrain, swerving and jolting with that stop and go brake mentality only a New Yorker could hone. He kept muttering violent threats against her and her family, but she still remained silent. After what seemed an eternity he finally slowed down and the tires screeched in her ears. She raised her head to inhale a fresh breath, the red leather seating smelled foul. Gretchen had to come up with a 'Plan B' after her attempt to remove the ropes failed, leaving her with sore welts on her wrists. She scooted close to the door, making sure her legs and feet were positioned against it. She raised her body and readied herself.

Stan rushed from the car and yanked open the back door. In that instant it seemed every star fell from the sky. He couldn't move to pull his gun. The searing pain he felt in his groin nearly blinded him and he teetered forward, grabbing his crotch. Her assault didn't end there. His neck nearly snapped and two teeth went soaring when her boot heel made contact with his jaw. Gretchen slid from her seat and rammed into him, making sure he was thrust against the wall. She kicked him again in the stomach for good measure and almost hollered with victory as his eyes crossed and he slumped to the ground.

Gretchen looked around crazily; they must have been in the back alley of the hotel. There was no time to waste, any moment his cronies would be coming out to meet him. She sprinted toward the source of bright lights by the entrance and made a mad dash to the elevator, disregarding the strange glances the other guests and staff gave her. She leaped into an open one before it closed and leaned against the wall, panting.

"Six please!" She tried to convey to the operator, nudging her head and fingers toward the button.

"_Uhh_…sure thing, miss." He smiled wryly. Kinky crackpots seemed to abound in this City and this beautiful girl was no exception.

The elevator finally opened and Gretchen skidded out, darting down the hallway until she came to Mac's room. There was a 'Do not disturb' sign on the knob and gentle Elvis Presley music played from inside. However it wasn't the King she heard, but Mac. His deep vibrato soothed her jumpy nerves.

"_When no one else can understand me…when everything I do is wrong…you give me hope and consolation, you give me strength to carry on! And you're always there to lend a hand in everything I do, that's the wonder…the wonder of you!"_

Gretchen hated to interrupt, but she was literally in a bind. Before anyone else could see her, she kicked at the door. The music turned down and she gritted her teeth as Mac took his sweet time shuffling over to answer.

"_Alright,_ I'm coming, I'm coming." He droned.

Mac threw his shirt on and slipped the picture of him and Gretchen back into his bag. It was easier for him to sing with an audience. The lyrics fondled his thoughts; they seemed tailor made for his relationship with her at this point.

_"I guess I'll never know…the reason why…you love me as you do. That's the wonder…the wonder of you!"_ He finished off softly.

Gretchen bounced up and down and started to cry. The distress of everything that happened struck her vehemently. Mac opened the door expecting to see Jonathan ready to coach him, but instead, he was shocked to find Gretchen tied, gagged and bruised. His eyes widened amazed and he pulled her in, quickly locking the door. He removed the tie from her mouth and she spit out the greasy threads. He turned her around and promptly undid her ropes.

"My God! Gretchen, what happened to you? _Where _did you come from?" He demanded, a slow fury building up in the pit of his stomach.

Without saying a word, Gretchen held her face and a long sob escaped her throat. She sagged into his arms and cried. Mac led her to his bed and she shivered against him. He wanted to lay her down, but she refused, keeping herself locked in his hold.

"Who did this to you? _Tell me!_ Tell me, so I can kill them!" He spewed bitterly, but stroked her hair and back as if she were a baby.

"I…_I_…I don't know who he was! His name was _Ed…Stan_…I don't know…same thing! It was Stan! He broke into the house, but I was the only one there. I had sent my mother and Maddie away."

Gretchen pulled back from him. Mac brushed the hair from her face.

"I tried to escape! I climbed out the window, but he caught me. He threatened to do horrible things to my family. He was looking for a map! Oh Mac! I _did _find a map, an old Chinese map inside Maddie's diary. I think it's what all these murderers are looking for!"

She jumped up, startling him. "I told him it wasn't in the house! That if he killed me he would never find it and that I was the only one who knew where it was." She pounced on the edge of the bed again and frantically removed her boots. Mac hovered over, bewildered.

"Gretchen, what map?"

"_Here it is!_ I had it on me the whole time! I wasn't about to let this jerk go after my family! I wasn't! I thought of you, Mac! I knew you would be proud of me if I…stood…up to him." She wailed again and Mac embraced her, leaving the boots and map on the floor.

"Brave girl, you're my brave girl. It's gonna be okay, I'm with you. I'm here…_I'm here_." He murmured tenderly, kissing her warm tears and rocking her.

The reality that Gretchen could have so easily died stung him and his heart thudded madly. He curled his legs under him and sat upright in the middle of the bed, pulling her nearer to him. She rubbed her face into his collarbone, trying to catch her breath in short gasps. Gretchen was hopelessly distraught; explanations would come later. Right now what she wanted and needed was his comfort, and Mac didn't let her down.


	11. I love you so much

**Chapter 11: I love you so much**

Gretchen sat up with a groan and rubbed her head. All the banging around from the reckless car ride and then her incessant crying the night before had caused a small migraine. Her body also ached. She noticed the welts on her wrists were bandaged. The room was filled with the pungent odor of muscle cream and something crispy and delicious. Mac had done it again; he played nursemaid to her and made sure to have what Gretchen often dubbed his _'ten o'clock chicken'_ from the local Popeyes. She glanced to her right and noticed the evidence on the nightstand. Atop it sat a greasy red and white basket with discarded bones, the marrow of which had been sucked dry. She felt around the bed and brushed away the crumbs of deep fried chicken skin. If there was any junk food Mac indulged in, this was it. Despite the sore pains and insanity, she had to laugh at him.

Gretchen swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and stood with a full body stretch and loud yawn. She remembered changing into one of Mac's tighter than tight gray T-shirts to get comfortable, before falling asleep. A soft grin flitted past her lips. Mac was a true sweetheart. For a long while he rocked her in his arms and stroked his warm fingertips across her face, neck and shoulders, reassuring her that she was safe and sound. Maddie must have taught him the secret of 'Tickle doc.' Gretchen bunched up the blanket and wrapped it around her like a toga. She refused to put on her clothing, especially after they absorbed the sweat and filth from Stan's leather seating. She took a peek in the mirror and shuddered, why was she the only one who always looked a wreck?

'Because _you're _the one dating the superhero and always need saving!' She scolded herself. She brushed her fingers through her unruly shock of red hair and wiped her bleary eyes. She would not do anything else today until she had a warm and sudsy shower and a fresh change of clothes.

"Don't forget to add _'Batgirl'_ to your resume!" She said aloud.

Gretchen went to the bathroom to wash up and groaned in displeasure. Mac's dark blonde whiskers were scattered over the counter top, with his razor and hair supplies dumped inside the sink. His wet bath towel and underwear was thrown in a knotted heap on the floor. The blow dryer hung dangerously over the toilet bowl and his…_make up?_

"What's going on here?"

She heard movement coming from outside the room and inched her way out of the bathroom. The front door opened with a bang and a man with dark sunglasses and a mane of high styled black hair pounced in on his knee, emulating the famous Presley stance.

_"Heeyaa!"_ The phony jewels shimmered on his outlandish white jumpsuit and rhinestone boots.

Gretchen screamed and backed into the dresser. She picked up the lamp and poised to strike him. "Who are _you?_ Where's Mac?" She demanded in a fright.

'Elvis' stood up with a big shrug and smiled brightly, then curled his lip seductively, moving in closer, until he bumped against her.

_"Whassamata_ honey? Y'all don't want _the King?" _He muttered in a faux Memphis drawl. "Who needs that little pipsqueak when you can have a _hunka hunka burnin'_ _lover man_ like me?" He growled in her ear.

Gretchen burst out with laughter and set the lamp down. She teasingly pulled at the wig and Mac took off his shades. She was amused to see he had colored his eyebrows to better match the hair and wore black mascara, with a hint of smudged eyeliner on his lower eye rims.

_"Wow!_ Pretty impressive, the make up gives you that hangdog, sultry look Elvis had…_I like it!"_ She giggled, forgetting her pain for a few moments. "Now what's all this for?"

Mac sprayed his throat with some mint manaca and coughed. "This is all Sheriff J's bright idea! I had no choice, but I wish I had more time to practice. I did mention that _he _could have easily auditioned for this, but he said no one wants to see Frankenstein sing '_Love me tender.'_ "

Gretchen released more laughter. "Seriously Mac, why the get up? Is this part of the case?" She suddenly felt very worried for him.

Mac led her to the bed and sat her down. Within a few minutes he calmly explained what had been going on with the connections to the Silver Dragon. Gretchen shook her head despairingly.

"It all makes sense_. Well_…sort of. I mean the map is handwritten in Chinese, the attack at the carnival, where does it all lead? What do Italian thugs like Stan and Donnie have to do with it all?"

Mac stroked his chin and folded his arms as best he could with the heavy fabric.

"I have two theories and I'm positive one of them is right. The first one is, that this is a Chinese job, but they hire the goons from the Casino to pull off the dirty work. However, when they start messing up, the Chinese step in and clean house."

Gretchen nodded slowly. "That makes sense to me, but if the Chinese were so adept at all this _murder,_ then why didn't they just do it all themselves?"

"That's where my other theory ties in. What if they're separate groups? We've all been checking around this place, it seems like the gang at the casino just barely tolerates the gang at the Silver Dragon."

_"Ahh,_ reluctant neighbors."

"Right. What if the big boss at the Casino got wind of this map? He may want the treasure for himself. So that would mean you have two gangs vying for it, and both willing to kill."

"I think the Chinese are more ruthless!" She trembled, remembering the picture of poor Mrs. Huxley.

"Most definitely, and they're efficient. No doubt they feel this map rightfully belongs with them, it was written in their language. I looked it over and translated it last night before I gave it to Henry. It apparently leads to an old mine in Virginia City. One that's not far from your house. I'm not sure what the treasure was. I think it's…_a dragon!_ _That's it!"_ He snapped, and jumped up hurriedly, all the colorful spangles fluttered around as he moved in circles of disappointment.

"The Chinese want a silver dragon! It's only _smack_ in everyone's face! Why didn't I put it together before?"

Gretchen came nearer to him, sensing his frustration. He couldn't lose confidence now. She rubbed her hand across his exposed chest with a warm smile.

"Because you _didn't know_ the map existed, siddy boy! Mac, you are doing everything you could, and I mean _everything._ You're going to solve this. _I know it._ You're the best at what you do._"_

Mac gazed into her face and placed his hand over hers, caressing her fingers. "Gretchen, thank you." His eyes shimmered and he lowered his face close to hers. "What about you? How are you feeling? I'm sorry this had to trickle down to you and Maddie again."

Gretchen kept him at a short distance; Elvis didn't need to smell like Old Spice _and_ Bengay.

"_Trickle?_ Since Maddie had the map all this time, it's been like a waterfall, but we're fine, thanks to you. You always pull through for us, Mac. Sometimes I don't know what…" Her words trailed off.

Mac watched her throat move as she gulped down the rest of the sentence and tears pooled in her eyes. He took a heavy breath, still drawn close to her. He rubbed his cheek against hers and then placed his hands upon her face, forcing her to look at him.

"I told you I would always be there for you, Gretchen. That will never change. I'd do anything…" The words struck every nerve. His body tingled with passion; he truly meant what he said.

"_Anything…" _He sighed; his lips mouthed the words over and over as they met hers for a slow and loving kiss.

When Mac finally pulled back, she stood dazed and oddly quiet, just staring at him with parted lips and widened eyes. He took another deep breath and rushed toward her again, lifting her up. Gretchen gasped and she pushed off the wig and tossed his glasses. She drew her arms over his neck.

"Mac…"

"Gretchen…"

"I'm very sorry! _I love you, _Gretchen. I love you so much, _I could die."_ Mac whispered huskily.

A sly grin appeared at the corner of her mouth. He was scrambling up a line from Rita Hayworth's 'Gilda', one of their favorite 'Friday night flicks' When they were dating. Gretchen tossed back her hair.

"Nobody has to apologize, because we were_ both _stinkers, _weren't we?"_ She lowered her eyes teasingly.

Mac's head rolled back in loud laughter and Gretchen poked him.

"_BUSTED!"_

"I so am! But I changed _the line_, you know I don't _hate you!"_

"Oh _please,_ Gilda hated Johnny like I really _wanted_ to break up with you!"

Gretchen kissed him again and Mac whispered his love for her with even more passion. The door swung open and Jonathan bounded in with Dani and Henry, all set for the audition.

"Mac, we gotta get down there! There's a whole lotta Elvis Presley's waitin…_oh good golly!"_ Jonathan grinned and pushed the others back outside.

"Let's give them a minute." He winked to Dani. Henry sighed and tapped his watch.

Gretchen reluctantly slid out of Mac's arms and put her hand over his mouth before he came at her again.

"Slow down there, Mr. Presley. You're wanted on stage."

Mac groaned, then placed a big wet kiss on her hand and backed off. He picked up his wig and readjusted it over his hair, which he had slicked back to keep it tame. He glanced at her one last time with a stern cock of the eyebrow.

"Don't stay out of Dani's sight while I'm gone, and call your mother and tell her not to go home, just in case they hit your house again looking for the map. Dani can help you with what to say."

"Of course I will, now go knock em dead!" She shoved him out the door, and waved sheepishly to the others. She had to give Henry and Jonathan a double take. Henry looked like his usual self; only his shirt was covered with red flowers and his bell-bottoms were huge and a pale polyester blue. Jonathan was strikingly fine looking and a definite _bodyguard_ in a full black suit and dress shirt with a red tie. He had a small mike on looped over his right ear and adjusted one under Mac's wig by his ear.

"Man, you gotta tell me where you get this stuff! You can actually talk to me through that watch you're wearin'?"

"Don't you know he's the president of the 'Inspector Gadget' Fan Club?" Gretchen joked.

Mac nudged her. "She's back to her good old self again, ladies and gentlemen." He blew Gretchen a kiss and started down the hall with Jonathan.

"Did you ever hear of a catalogue called Bananas? They have the neatest spy gear…"

Henry chuckled, but then looked warningly at Dani. "Keep an eye on things and come right away if there's any trouble. How are you feeling, Gretchen? I called the police about this kidnapper and they'll be rounding up some of the locals from the casino. Think you'll be able to point him out?"

"I'm much better Mr. Towler, thank you. I'm sure I can, seeing as he has a busted jaw!" She pumped her fist in the air.

"That's great. They'll be in contact some time today. I have to go! Be careful ladies!"

"Yes, sir, colonel! Take care of our king!" Dani called after him.

When they had descended down the elevator, Dani turned to her model.

"Now to focus on you. First, we clean you up, then the girls and Ricky want to see you, they were very worried."

"I know, I know…I can't believe all that's been happening, Dani, I really can't_. Mac_…Mac has been terrific with me."

Dani smiled and took her arm. "That's because he's just plain terrific. Is there anything else I should know about?" She prodded.

Gretchen blushed. "Well, we didn't quite say it, but I think I can safely assume we're a couple again."

Dani sighed contentedly. "That's wonderful! Now we can all sleep easy. Let's go and get you back to your glamorous self!"


	12. My boy, my boy!

**Chapter 12: My boy, my boy!**

Jonathan told no tales when he said that the nightclub was swarming with Elvis Presley impersonators. Mac glanced at his costume relieved. He was wrong in assuming his would be the most outlandish–it was actually the most authentic. Hopeful performers of all shapes, colors and cultures, like the Mexican _'Elvez' _and a skinny one with an insanely high hair wig, mobbed the lobby. An Elvis with an enormous gut bursting out of a red jumpsuit wiped peanut butter stains off his collar. The auditions were in full swing and strains of 'Viva Las Vegas' drifted out to the lobby. It must have been the fifth time Mac heard the song in the last hour. Mac was forced to keep his place in line, while Jonathan eased his way into the club with Henry to sneak a peek at the grand host.

Mac pretended to adjust his watch when he saw it blinking red and he brought it nearer to his mouth.

_"This guy is definitely Fu Man Chu's twin, Mac. He doesn't look happy at all."_ Jonathan's voice cackled through the earpiece.

"Well why should he? All his plans to get the map have failed miserably, not to mention that dude on stage sounds like an alley cat giving birth. See anything else?"

_"This place is wall to wall dragon. All this red is giving me a headache…uh oh, number one and number two sons coming this way."_

Jonathan and Henry stiffened up as the sinister characters approached with steely, coarse expressions. They looked at the two questioningly. Jonathan barely smiled and offered a curt nod.

"Good day, gentlemen."

"Who you are? Are you here for audition?" The scarred one asked briskly.

Jonathan pointed lazily toward the lobby. "Name's Chase! I work for Mr. Mackenzie, the best Elvis impersonator _in the country_. I TCB for him, man…_and _watch his back_._ He's in high demand; he shouldn't even have to wait for these amateurs."

Henry cut in with over-confident bluster. "Just call me Colonel, boys! I'm Mr. Mackenzie's manager and I make sure he only plays the best venues. There's more to his act, you know, he has gorgeous chorus girls, his own photographer and publicist, just think of the exposure we can give this place! We heard this little establishment has one of the hottest revues in Nevada. Our boy Mackenzie has a very busy schedule, is there any way we can move him up?" Henry smiled and pulled out a handful of large bills. Jonathan forced back his surprise and folded his arms with a pleased grunt.

"Which one your Elvis?" The stouter man with a pointy beard asked impatiently.

"You just wait right here, I'll go get him." Jonathan announced and hurried to bring Mac over.

Henry continued to sway the money before the two men, but they refused to make a move for it until the matter was settled. Jonathan returned and introduced him with flair.

"Gentlemen, I present to you, the _finest_ in Elvis entertainment, Mr. Mackenzie!"

Jonathan moved himself out of Mac's way and Mac snapped for him to get behind with a flick of his studded short cape. He did his best to keep the Elvis sneer plastered on his face and wouldn't remove his sunglasses.

_"My boy, my boys!_ C'mon now, I got ten other places waitin' on me, but I chose to come here, tell Mr._…err…err_…"

"Gai pan! _Mr. Gai Pan!"_ The one with the scar spewed and Mac had to control his laughter.

"And what's your name, son?" Mac drawled.

_"Ah Chui!"_

"_Gesundheit,_ man! A little tea and lemon will cure that right up!"

" No! _My name_ is Min _Ah Chui!_ And this is my assistant Kung Pao! What it matter? You just wait here, we go speak to him."

Mac smirked at the others when they left. "I feel like I walked into a Chinese circus, what kind of names are those?"

"Not all Chinese are named, _Lee,_ Mac." Henry informed him. "Hold onto your wig, here he comes!"

'The Emperor' sauntered over, keeping his sharp eyes on the three of them. They couldn't tell if he was pleased, angry or a combination of both. It was clear to all of them that he was sorely disappointed in the selection of amateurs. Mac moved closer and over heard Ah Chui whisper to him in Chinese.

_"I have a feeling this is the one I almost killed in the carnival, but it was dark. He is the model with the photography crew, I'm sure of it! What should we do?"_

_"I will figure it out, if you're right, they are going to cause us trouble."_

In order to confirm his suspicions, Mac removed the sunglasses and his eyes blazed at them.

"Look Mr. Gai Pan, time is _moola,_ and I ain't making any standing around here, just let me audition and then I'll be out, I can't be any worse than these guys."

"He is a million times better in my book. Isn't he Colonel?" Jonathan jumped in.

"I'll tell you one thing, you'll be mopping up all the women off the floor. They'll wanna stay, and that means they'll buy more food and drink." Henry bragged.

Mac grew hot under the collar; they heaped too much praise when he didn't even have a full day to practice his singing. He would have to rely on his wits and inborn charisma. Gai Pan twirled his mustache and circled him, and finally Mac saw a satisfied grin spread over his full lips.

"Alright, we'll give him a chance! Kung Pao will set him up on stage. Ah Chui, make his entourage more comfortable with a table and drinks."

Ah Chui led Henry and Jonathan to a small, fancy round table near the stage and passed them a wine menu. Jonathan declined but Henry ordered a martini. Mac shuffled backstage, keeping his gaze on Ah Chui. He noticed him rush toward the bar and pick up a phone that lay near the beer spouts. He raised his wrist to his mouth.

"Floyd! Go to the bar, Ah Chui is making a call and I don't trust him with a ten foot pole."

_"Sure but, what if he's speakin' Chinese?"_

"Just do it and if he is, tail any one of these other mugs that leaves the premises, I'm worried about the girls!"

"No problem, Mac. Just make sure you stun the pants off Gai Pan!"

Mac clicked off and raised his head, clasping his fingers when he saw Kung Pao come near suspiciously.

_"My boy, my boy,_ I'm just sayin' my prayers! I always do before my act. Are we ready?"

"The band wants to know what song to play?"

"Tell me they know, 'Rags to riches?'

"Our band knows every Elvis song, I tell them, Gai pan wants you onstage now."

**-Oo-**

MinAh Chui was a very angry man and Jonathan wondered if he even knew how to smile. He crept closer to the bar and pretended to observe the fixtures and colorful bottles situated across the counter. Ah Chui was red in the face, and kept his back to the bar, blustering in broken English. Jonathan strained to hear the conversation.

_"They getting too close, I think they know! I know they have map! I told you this morning, it useless to me now! This why Americans stupid! Yes, I think I will go back to China…when you go back to Italy! And only after I secure silver dragon tonight! Don't worry, it hidden very well! No one guess. I no trust anyone. You have name? Rehhly? Then take care of it! I got to go."_

Jonathan rushed away from the bar before Ah Chui could see him. He tried to put together everything he just heard. If his hunch was correct, Ah Chui was in major cahoots with the gangsters from the Casino, the same ones that tried to kidnap Maddie and Gretchen. Mac was just about to start, so he wagged his hand high to make sure he sang loud and clear. Jonathan held his breath, and when the opening words flew out of Mac's mouth, he released it like a balloon struck with a pin. Mac was a natural born performer, getting just enough of the seventies Elvis strut and mannerisms down to impress Gai Pan. His soaring bass filled the entire nightclub and even the other impersonators had to stop and take notice. Jonathan came up to Henry's table.

"I think he's gonna get the job. I have to do some tail work pronto, Mac knows. Can you TCB here?"

Henry raised his martini glass. "Why of course, you do what needs to get done. I haven't heard from Dani about the police yet."

"I'll let you know if I see anything. Catch ya later."

Jonathan took off, and skidded to a halt near the Casino. He jumped behind a pair of red dividing curtains and ducked low. He missed him leave, but Ah Chui was now talking to a heavyset, middle-aged man with silvered hair in a corner of the vestibule. The discussion heated up, and came through muffled from behind the heavy curtain fabric.

"I don't know! She beat the crap out of Stan, I sent him away for a few days until the heat dies down, I have a feeling the cops are gonna be tagging my joint, but my buddies on the force are taking care of things for me."

"Then forget your men, Freddy! I'll do it myself." Ah Chui's irritated voice sliced through the room.

"It's too risky to make a move now, Chui! If this Elvis guy and his bodyguard are not who they say they are then we're hot water! I'm still trying to run a good business here. I don't need anymore trouble, you dirty thugs already killed Gus!"

Ah Chui yanked Freddy's collar and drew him close. Freddy's legs trembled and he almost fell to his knees.

"You know what I am capable of! If dead men could talk, you could ask Donnie. I am through with cat mouse games you Americans play! Tonight, while everyone is watching the show, I will get dragon and get out of here! I give you cut before!"

"Now wait a minute! _No deal!_ You're not skipping town without paying us in full! You know I don't give a pig's damn about the history of the dragon and that entire family honor chinkies dynasty junk! The only dynasty I care about stars Joan Collins. Take that mumbo jumbo up with _your _boss! _The Map_ is still worth thousands and I want it."

"Then you tell one of your men to get it tonight. I bet all models and the photographer will be at the show. You take her then! That not my problem!"

Freddy pulled away from Ah Chui, his fear turning to annoyance. "If we get caught, it _will_ be your problem. You just make sure I get my cut of this dragon crap!"

"Oh, _you'll get_ your cut, big man! I promise you."

Ah Chui turned on his heels and stormed back to the Silver Dragon, forcing himself to keep calm. Gai Pan was shaking hands with the Elvis impersonator's manager and the other hopefuls all left the building, highly dejected. Now that Gai Pan knew this Mackenzie creep was involved with the map business, he would be sure to take special care of him, Ah Chui was counting on it, and then _he_ would be free to take silver dragon he had so carefully hidden.


	13. US Male

**Chapter 13: U.S Male**

The models bustled around in a flurry of feathers and multi-colored sequins preparing their costumes for Mac's grand performance that evening. His opening number was to start promptly at 8:00pm and he would entertain the crowds on and off until 11:00pm. Gai Pan insisted that Mac open the night with _Viva Las Vegas_, it was a classic song that everybody expected to hear since they were in Nevada. After Mac's audition, Jonathan held a small conference with Dani and Henry to explain the latest developments. Mac had to watch his back and Fat Fingers Freddy would more than likely send someone to 'handle' Gretchen and find the map. It was agreed upon that Jonathan would keep the map on his person. He would make sure that Dani, Henry, Gretchen and Ricky stayed together during the performances, at one table and close to the front.

Gretchen adamantly refused to put on a body suit and flaunt around like a chorus girl. "Besides, wouldn't that make me an even bigger target?" She had argued. No one could disagree to that.

They all piled into nightclub by seven to set up. Jonathan hung around by the entrance, keeping a watchful eye on the ever-grimacing Min Ah Chui. Meanwhile, Dani and Henry kept alert for any suspicious looking characters from the Casino. Ricky played the oblivious part very well, and was hoping to just enjoy the show. Gretchen fidgeted and her fears mounted. Her instincts told her that something would go wrong tonight, and it wouldn't be Mac missing a note. She had called her mother and Maddie before leaving. They were still at her aunt's home and shaken up over the break-in. To be on the safe side, Gretchen had her report it to the police, but she knew the gangsters wouldn't be going back there now that they knew she had the map.

Backstage, hearts fluttered and Mac's knees knocked as he peered out behind the curtain every so often. Every time the Chinese gong rang, he shivered. The place was jam packed with curious diners and Elvis aficionados. Billie put an arm over his shoulders.

"Mac, you look like you're about to faint. You can handle this, I know it. Just play it cool. Remember, even Elvis kept forgetting the lyrics in his later concerts and the audience still went wild. Just cover it over with jokes."

"Elvis was the true King, he could forget every line and they'd pass out in awe. Thank you for the vote of confidence, Billie." Mac groaned. She had slyly referred to his rush practice session earlier when he forgot a line in just about every song he sang.

"You gals just remember where to place the _'oohs and ahhhs,_ okay?"

Billie pinched him and sauntered away. "Alright Mac, _alright._ You can count on us!"

Mac smiled and pushed the alert button on his watch. "Floyd, how's it looking out there?"

_"Not too bad, Harper, but very crowded. I still have our crew in plain sight though. I don't think these mooks are gunna try anything obvious while you're performing."_

"Me either. It's Gretchen's safety I care about, Floyd. I'll be keeping my eye on her."

_"I know it, she's your Priscilla!"_

"That's right! _Ohh, _here comes that Kung Pao guy, he's getting antsy. Looks like I'm on."

_ "Yeah, the band is starting up, you just put on the show of a lifetime. We're all rootin' for ya!"_

**-Oo-**

Kung Pao proved to be a funny MC as he worked up the audience and then finally announced Mac's appearance.

_"Ladieees and Genteeelmen! Presenting for the first time on our sacred stage, Mister Elvisssss Aaron Presely! No rehhly! It's him!"_

That was Mac's cue to run out. He blew kisses to the cheering audience and did a high kick, praying he didn't rip the jumpsuit. He hung his head down and tossed his arm out, then wagged his finger to the left of the stage. Billie, Ashley and Rachel scurried out like a chorus line and circled him, feeling over his suit with glee. Billie undid the tiny cape and twirled away to the microphones set up behind him. Mac remained stationary until they were all in place and then slowly raised his head with a wink to the audience. A series of whistles from a group of feisty ladies erupted in the crowd. Mac grabbed his microphone and waved for silence.

"Good evening y'all. I'm so grateful y'all made it out here tonight! I've got a ton 'o special numbers just for you_…and you…__and you!_ _Oh Sugar,_ definitely _you!"_ He pointed at an elderly woman in a gold dress and she giggled.

Yeah, that's _right. _Oooh, I see you out there too! You little devil in the blue dress! I think I got _your_ number!"

The audience burst with laughter and a raven haired, robust woman cheered, slurping down her glass of complimentary wine and demanding another.

"Seriously folks, this first number was supposed to be _Viva Las Vegas _but I just can't sing it yet…there's someone out there in the crowd that holds the key to this King's heart, and I want to make it known! Lady G, this one's for you. I love you baby."

Mac snapped his fingers and the band struck up the opening chords of _'Always on my mind.'_ He clutched the microphone with a sizzling passion. His gaze locked onto Gretchen's and then he closed his eyes and crooned soulfully.

_"Maybe I didn't treat you quite as good as I should have. Maybe I didn't love you, quite as often as I could have. Little things, I should have said and done, I just never took the time…you were always on my mind…you were always on my mind. Maybe I didn't hold you all those lonely, lonely times, and I guess I never told you, I'm so happy that you're mine. If I made you feel second best, girl I'm so sorry I was blind, you were always on my mind…you were always on my mind."_

Gretchen's mouth fell open and she had to cover it with both hands to control her sob of happiness. Mac fell to his knees and threw his arm up and down with wild gestures. The audience clapped loudly.

_"Tell, tell me! Tell me that your sweet love hasn't died! Give, give me! Give me one more chance to keep you satisfied…oohhh satisfied._

_Little things I should have said and done, I just never took the time…you were always on my mind…you were always on my mind…you were always on my mind. Maybe I didn't treat you, quite as good as I should have. Maybe I didn't love you, quite as often as I could have. Maybe I didn't hold you, all those lonely, lonely times. And I guess I never told you, I'm so happy that you're mine. You were always on my mind, you were always on my mind!"_

Mac jumped up and dabbed his brow, it was sweaty from the hot lights. He was enjoying himself and imagined he could get used to this kind of limelight. He noticed Gai Pan's sinister form lingering in the alcove. His employer had a sly smile on his face that chilled Mac to the bone. Mac faced the audience. He grinned and yanked the red handkerchief from around his neck. He tossed it into the crowd. It fluttered to the middle of the room and a few diners attempted to snatch it. The lady in the blue dress rabidly grabbed for it and immediately put it against her face, inhaling his cologne with a sigh. She screamed out to him.

"My name is Genevieve! I'm lady G! _I'm lady G!"_

A sharp buzz jolted Mac in the ear and Jonathan hissed through the ear plug.

_"Don't you dare ruin it, Harper! I'm warning you now! Don't you dare agree! The real G will never forgive you!"_

Mac waved to the lady in blue but politely shook his head. "No darlin,' I'm sorry, there's only one G in my life and she…she _is_ my life." He admitted tersely.

_"Smooth move man, good job! I just saved you from a ton o' lonely nights!"_ Jonathan buzzed.

Mac's eyes widened and he choked, taking a swig of water Ashley brought to him. A ripple of _'awwws' _erupted from the room and Mac laughed. It was time to get on with the show, and now he was ready for, _Viva Las Vegas_.

**-Oo-**

Mac was an instant hit and during intermission and a magic act, diners swarmed around and asked him all sorts of personal questions while requesting autographs and appearances. Dani was able to garner some recognition and line up future jobs for her models. Jonathan had kept things under control and so far there was no funny business from the Casino. It was after ten o' clock. Gretchen and Dani excused themselves to use the ladies room and Mac signaled for Jonathan to follow. As he did, he peeked into the Casino; the place was jumping as guests roved back and forth between the Chinese cuisines and crap tables.

"No wonder they work so well together." Jonathan seethed. The Chinese would get the guests toe-up with their exotic, pricey wines and then they stumble into the gambling room and lose the rest of their cash. He didn't have a doubt that they were all cheating and splitting their earnings.

Dani and Gretchen made their bathroom visit quickly and came to meet him.

"I still can't get over how great Mac is! I think he's got stars in his eyes. Dani, watch him, he might want to change his cover."

_"Oh_, I don't think so, I won't let him, But, it does give me some fabulous ideas to run by Dupree. He might like them for a middle spread. I got some great photos tonight. We can have fun dressing Mac up as other famous pop stars. How about Jerry Lee Lewis?"

"Oh my god, _yeah!_ Can't you just see him with his leg up on the piano?" Gretchen agreed heartily. "It's even cooler that he can really tinker those ivories."

The women continued their inspirations and Jonathan gave Mac a thumb up as he clamored onto the stage. They still feared the worst was yet to come. At exactly 10:30pm Gretchen was requested to go to the bar and answer a phone call. She approached hesitantly, feeling very intimidated under Ah Chui's glower. He shoved the phone to her, but when she answered, the line was dead. As she turned to leave, she ran face first into a man's open collared and hairy, orange-tanned chest.

_"Ooh!_ I'm sorry! I didn't see you."

The man smiled at her deviously. "That's quite alright, doll face, but if I were you, I wouldn't make any sudden moves." He quickly pulled out a pistol and poked her ribs, keeping it hidden under the blue sports coat over his arm. "If you even gesture to the Jolly Green Giant or Elvis over there, I'll pull the trigger! I don't think anyone will hear you over all that hammy singing anyway. Now slide up on the stool…_that's right…_slide up and stay very still. My name is Tony and I just want to have a little talk. No harm, no foul."

Gretchen's mouth trembled and her hands gripped her skirt tensely. "What…what do you want from me?"

"I think you know the answer to that. You know, I hafta commend you, you sure did pull a fast one on Stan. He didn't know what hit him. I like a girl with…_kick."_ He ran his furry hand over her leg and she squirmed uncomfortably.

"You said _talk._ Don't you _dare_ touch me!" She blurted out and felt the pistol burrow deeper against her ribs.

"I'll do as I please. Maybe I'll take you up to my room and we can _really_ have a good conversation."

Gretchen wanted to splash a drink in his face and run, but she couldn't risk him shooting her down. She nervously fluffed out her hair and craned her neck, hoping Mac or Jonathan would see her soon.

**-Oo-**

Mac gave Dani's table and quick glance. Gretchen had not returned. Dani was perplexed; it was too crowded to see her from their angle. Mac tapped his watch.

"Floyd! Did you fall asleep? Gretchen's not at the table, did she go the restroom again?"

_"I'm wide awake, Mac, and she didn't get past me. Wait, Dani's calling me over."_

Jonathan went over and Dani told him that Gretchen had gone to answer a call by the bar, but hadn't come back. Jonathan looked in that direction and noticed Gretchen twirling her curls, staring cautiously at the man beside her. He immediately called Mac.

_"Red light, man! I'm sorry! She's at the bar and has company. I'm going over there!"_

"Wait Jonathan, I see her. We can't cause a scene. I'll handle this! " Mac growled. He turned to the band. "Do you know the song, U.S. Male?"

"Of course!"

"Then I'm gonna start singing…you follow through, okay?"

"Yes sir, _Mister Mackenzie!"_

Mac jumped off the stage, startling the diners in the front row of tables. It wasn't the first time he had done it that night, but it wasn't as playful as his earlier numbers. He requested the spotlight to follow him as he maneuvered through the tables, talking out the opening lyrics.

_"I'm a U.S male, cuz I was born, in a Mississippi town, on a Sunday morn.' Now Mississippi just happens to occupy a place, in the South Eastern portion of this here, United States. That's a matter of fact buddy, you know it well, So I'll just call myself the U.S Male!"_

The banjo started playing lively and Mac moved toward the bar. "_That's M-A-L-E, son, that's me!"_

Gretchen wanted to smile, but she just kept an intent gaze on Mac. Her captor's gun didn't waver under his coat, but he was getting hot at the collar. His eyes shifted left to right as he tried to spot an exit.

_"Now I said all that, to say all this, I've been watchin' the way you've been watchin' my miss!_ _For the last three weeks you been hot on her trail and you kinda upset this U.S. Male__"_

Mac reached his hand out to Gretchen and she clasped his fingers. Tony's anger mounted, but everyone's amused gaze was upon him. Ah Chui disappeared from the bar.

Mac noticed his reaction but kept right on singing._ "__You touch her once with your greasy hands, I'm gonna stretch your neck like a long rubber band. She's wearin' a ring that I bought her on sale and that makes her the property of this U.S. Male."_

He pulled Gretchen and spun her around. She clutched him and squeezed her eyes shut while her heart pounded wildly. She could almost still feel the muzzle digging into her waist. Mac stroked her back reassuringly and ran with her toward the stage to finish the song. Dani brought her to the seat and gave her a drink to calm down.

_You better not mess with the U.S. Male my friend! The U.S. Male gets mad, he's gonna do you in! You know what's good for yourself son, you better find somebody else son…don't tamper with the property of the U.S. Male! Through the rain and the heat and the sleet and the snow, the U.S. Male is on his toes. Quit watchin' my woman, for that ain't wise, you ain't pullin' no wool over this boy's eyes! I catch you 'round my woman, champ. I'm gonna leave your head 'bout the shape of a stamp…Kinda flattened out, so you'll do well, to quit playin' games with this U.S. Male!_

_You better not mess with the U.S. Male my friend! The U.S. Male gets mad, he's gonna do you in! You know what's good for yourself son, you better find somebody else son…Don't tamper with the property of the U.S. Male_

_Sock it to me!_

_All right…now I'm gonna tell it like it is son…I catch you messin' 'round with that woman of mine, I'm gonna lay one on ya! You're talkin' to the U.S. Male…The American U.S. Male!"_

The audience went wild for Mac's performance, and loved his little 'act' of taking the woman from the other man. Tony scurried to the entrance of the restaurant, but Jonathan blocked him every time he tried to escape. Tony lunged to throw a punch at him and Jonathan kicked him in the upper thigh. He yelped and sprawled on the floor and Jonathan picked him up surprised.

"_Mac! That kick you taught me worked! I'm taking this trash out to the cops Henry called. They're outside! He's taking the girls upstairs, we'll meet ya!"_

Mac adjusted his earpiece. "That's _fantastic!_ I'll see you there."

Mac turned to the audience with a long and poised bow. He tore off his cape and sent it sailing across the room.

"Thank you! _Thank you very much!_ It's time for Elvis to leave the building!"

Mac raced backstage and straight into the hands of Kung Pao and another scurrilous looking Chinese man. Gai Pan slunk out of the shadows, clapping loudly and slowly.

"That was the _best_ performance I've seen in years, _Mr. Mackenzie_. Not only did you play Elvis to a _'T'_ but you had me convinced that you actually _were_ an impersonator! I don't know _who_ you are, or _whom_ you work for, but the charade stops here. Now you come with me!"

"I don't think so, _Moo Goo!"_

Kung Pao twisted Mac's arms roughly behind his back before he could resist. Gai Pan flicked his hand and Mac felt a sharp pain rip into his neck.

"_Arghhh!_ _What…did…you…do to me?"_ He demanded, his voice stunting. The room spun and his vision grew hazy. He slumped forward and they dragged him unconscious into Gai Pan's den.


	14. Fit for King

**Chapter 14: Fit for a King**

Mac raised his head wearily, his cheek was cold, and the taste of metal stung his mouth. He spit, and a few drops of blood mingled with his saliva. He remembered being dragged into Gai Pan's lair, and trying to throw a punch. They socked him good for his troubles and then the sedative fully kicked in. Glancing at the floor, he noticed something odd–his own reflection in pure gold. Mac raised his head slightly, grunting and groaning at the effort.

_'That was some knock out juice they pumped me with.'_ He thought.

The contents on the ceiling blinded him. He blinked rapidly, his eyes adjusting to the glare of the bright lights. The ceiling was composed entirely of precious stones and jewels of every sort. It was like King Midas' dream bathroom. Gaining his bearings he raised his body up higher, his wig had slipped off and his shades were crushed. He no longer felt the earpiece. Mac reached over and grasped the golden toilet to hoist himself up.

_"Oh crap!_ I'm in the Emperor's _crapper!"_ Mac was much more irritated than scared. This case of 'Whodunit?' Was grating on his last nerve.

"They're_ all _guilty! Every last stinking one of them!" He shouted as a prickly pain coursed through his head. His captors had tossed him straight on the hard floor and he noticed the sharp edge where his head made contact with the sink.

"That could have been a killer."

Mac took another gander at the bathroom, doubting it had ever been used. "Well I nearly got a full tank, I should take a nice wizz in Mr. Pan's throne and let it rust!"

Everywhere he looked he was smacked in the face with a jewel or ornate gold fixture. The shower-head clashed, being lined with pure silver and the nozzle was very out of place, shaped like Chinese dragon and studded with more fine jewels. It was a gorgeous, antiquated piece and he studied it for a moment. It dawned on him where he read of its description–in the treasure map.

"There it is. Someone here is playing foul with Mr. Gai Pan." Mac presumed. "My guess is Ah Chui."

Mac's wrists were shackled and the heavy chain was bolted to the base of the sink. He clicked his teeth frustrated. They had gotten him good, and he had foolishly let his guard down. Mac blamed the fact that he was tired. It wasn't an easy feat to entertain a giant crowd for the better part of three hours. His throat was hoarse too. The one thing he was grateful for was that Gretchen and the others were safe. It wouldn't be long before Jonathan realized he was gone and then come storming in like a Rough Rider. Mac didn't know how long he had been unconscious and he couldn't hear anything from outside the room. He took a few deep breaths and bent down, the pain and chloroform combined made him woozy. He felt around the inner top of his right boot.

"Got it you suckers! I'll be coming for you any minute."

Mac pulled out his lock pick and went to work.

**-Oo-**

Gretchen's female intuition pounded her. She had a terrible feeling something was wrong with Mac. It had been over an hour since they had seen him. Jonathan was stuck battling it out with the cops and the gangsters in the Casino, and Henry was playing referee. Jonathan worried about Mac, but now the police demanded _him_ to remain on the premises and asked all sorts of accusatory questions. Dani, Ricky and the girls were packing their bags with haste. She was hoping they could all catch a flight out by tomorrow night at the latest.

Gretchen stole from her room and hurried to the nightclub, which had inexplicably closed earlier than its four am hour. The doors were still open, but had the velvet ropes drawn across. Gretchen disregarded it and climbed over; glad she had changed into sweats and sneakers. The dining area was softly lit and eerily hushed. She heard faint, gruff voices coming from a back room adjacent to the bar, but the conversations were all in Chinese. Every few seconds, the large gong rocked and it reverberated a mystical sound throughout the room. The dragons sat stone cold alongside the entrance and as she crept by she didn't notice their eyes light up or the steam filter from their noses. She hurried to the bar and put an ear to the door.

**-Oo-**

Mac let the shackles fall noiselessly to the floor and he tiptoed to the door to attempt his lock pick trick once more. He heard voices now, one he recognized as the inane Kung Pao, and the other, high-strung Ah Chui. They were trying to figure out how to escape the police swarming the premises inside the casino and where to dispose of Mac's body. The police were questioning Gai Pan now and it seemed to Mac that Ah Chui was antsy to sneak out with the Dragon that Gai Pan so longed for. Ah Chui did not plan on keeping partners, but Kung Pao was unaware of the fact.

**-Oo-**

Gretchen leaned too much onto the door, it wasn't shut completely and she tripped, stumbling into the room and shocking the men.

"It's the girl again! She want her Elvis!" Kung Pao wagged his hand at her.

Mac finally jimmied the lock correctly and he burst out of the bathroom. Gretchen had her fist raised to Kung Pao who menaced over her. She peeked over his shoulder and saw Ah Chui ready to fling his Ninja stars.

_"Mac! Look out!"_

Mac threw himself on the floor and the stars splintered the wall behind him. He did a somersault and kicked Ah Chui in the shins, forcing him to the ground. Kung Pao made a grab for Gretchen and she shoved him away, but not hard enough. He laughed and pulled out a long switchblade.

"I slice you like Peking duck!"

Mac ran toward him. "Touch her and you're chop suey!"

_"Look out!_ He has a knife!" Gretchen warned again.

Kung Pao turned and lunged toward Mac, trying to slash his face. Mac pivoted and grabbed his hand. He pulled Kung Pao's arm forward, down and then up and back and stepped into him. Kung Pao lost his balance and Mac slammed him to the ground hard, threatening in Chinese to snap his wrist if he didn't let go of the blade. Kung Pao yelled in pain and dropped it. From the corner of his eye, Mac saw Ah Chui coming at him again. Gretchen ran and kicked the blade away from Kung Pao's reach. Mac dropped Kung Pao's wrist and gave Ah Chui a sidekick just below the belt. Ah Chui staggered with the wind knocked out of him and grasped his stomach.

"Black Belt!" Mac barked. He leapt to his feet and grabbed Gretchen's hand.

"I'll talk to you about this _later!"_ He threatened, but a proud smile crept upon his lips.

They raced from the room and toward the exit, only to be blocked by a huge and muscular Chinese guard with murder in his eyes.

_"Lee!_ Don't let them get away! He tried to steal the Emperor's dragon!" Ah Chui wheezed.

"I knew there was a _Lee _around here somewhere!" Mac noted quickly.

That was all the motivation Lee needed to attack, knowing that somebody tried to harm his 'Emperor.' Mac pushed Gretchen alongside the gong and made a karate stance.

"Alright, tough guy! Let's see what you…_oomph!"_

With lightening speed, Lee thrust his palm into Mac's chest, bowling him over. Gretchen screamed. She grabbed for the big gong mallet and ran at him with it. She swung it down, missing his head and beating his shoulder. Lee stiffened, but the blow had little affect.

"Gretchen! Get away from him! Run!" Mac wheezed.

Lee gave Mac another rough shove and came toward her. When she swung it again he grabbed the mallet from her and snapped it in two. Gretchen tried to run, but Lee apprehended her, lifting her against him. He clasped his hands together in a tight knot and pressed hard into her middle back.

_"Aughhh!_ _Mac!"_

She felt as if her spine would crack at any second, but Mac regained his bearings and pummeled him. Gretchen collapsed to the floor, holding her backside. Lee had lost his momentum and Mac grunted, wrapping an arm around his neck. He dragged him to the gong and rammed his head against it twice, feeling the vibration through his own body. Lee slumped to the floor dizzily. Jonathan, Henry, Gai Pan, and a whole slew of cops raced into the nightclub with guns raised. Kung Pao stumbled out of the back room with his hands in the air. Mac realized that Ah Chui had made his escape when he saw the stage curtain flutter.

"Take care of them! I gotta stop Ah Chui!"

Before anyone could protest, Mac leaped across the stage and ran toward the back exit when he heard it slam shut. He pushed it open and spotted Ah Chui running for his car with the Silver Dragon in hand. Mac was sorry he didn't have his gun. He looked around fast and saw a stack of empty wine crates. He grabbed one and flung it far. The crate smashed against Ah Chui and he fell. The dragon slipped from his hands and bounced across the hard pavement.

"_No!_ Not the dragon! It's priceless!"

_"That useless piece of metal is not worth all the lives you and your pals took!"_ Mac said harshly in Chinese.

Ah Chui crawled for it, but Mac was before him in an instant. He dug his rhinestone boot heel into Ah Chui's hand until he heard a loud snap. Ah Chui's mouth dropped open and he tried to hit Mac's legs.

"_Aiiiii Yiiiiiiiiii! You broke it!"_

"You won't be using that hand for a long time!" Mac yelled severely, realizing that Ah Chui was the same murdering fiend who killed Mrs. Huxley. Mac was tempted to kick the dragon across the State of Nevada, but he picked it up and dusted it off. It was still intact, save for a few dents on the outer edges of its face. Jonathan and two cops ran out to them. The cops lifted Ah Chui and cuffed him roughly, disregarding his broken hand. Mac gladly handed over the Silver Dragon and they dragged Ah Chui away, while he screamed the vilest curses he knew at Mac in Chinese. Jonathan let out a huge sigh and patted Mac's arm.

"I'm glad I don't know a word that man is sayin', I don't think I wanna know." Jonathan pulled at his tie and loosened his collar._ "Oh_ _man!_ Henry and I finally convinced the cops that we had nothing to do with the murders. I can't believe they tried to turn it on us."

"Must be some of Fat Fred's crooked cops in that bunch." Mac noted. It never surprised him to find law officials on the take.

"There were, but the police chief came down and that man is true blue. He's taking over all the investigations and these two clubs will be closed until further notice. Gai Pan is blowing fits that his most trusted accomplices tricked him. What goes around comes around."

Mac rubbed his chest; it still ached from Lee's hit. "That's for sure. And where's Gretchen? That big bastard in there almost broke her back." He muttered angrily.

"Don't worry, Dani came down, she's got her. Limpin' a little, but she insists she'll be fine. She's one tough lady."

"She sure is. That girl never knows when to quit, I taught her well." Mac smiled.

"Thank God it's all over, I'm ready to go back to New York and just lay out on Dani's white leather sofa for the next two weeks." Jonathan laughed and they ambled back into the club. "Well…_you_ can have the sofa. _So_…what about your new career as an Elvis impersonator?"

Mac flexed out his muscles and rubbed his eyes. "That, my friend, was over before it really started. Maybe I can entertain a few parties now and then. Dani sure did pick a good suit. It's a little dirty, but I still haven't split my pants!"

"What can I say? It's fit for a _King!"_

**-Oo-**

New York City- 2 weeks later

A large bunch of friends and associates were gathered at Mac's apartment for a party in honor of all the hard work put into Dupree's Autumn Magazine Edition. Mac, Dani, Henry, and the rest had a much deeper reason to celebrate. The Huxley murder case was completely solved and justice was served on a full platter for their family. The Map was put into a Nevada museum and the ancient Silver Dragons were sent back to China where they originally belonged. Ah Chui was expected to receive the death penalty and Fat Fingers Fred and Gai Pan had to plan on sharing a cell for the next twenty-five years to life. The rest of the thugs were all facing serious jail time, along with their disgraced police accomplices.

Ricky entertained the crowd with his smooth dance moves and kept the place jumping with all the latest hits. Mac maneuvered in and out of the crowd, cheerfully greeting people while bringing out food trays and replenishing snack bowls. Dani snapped photos of the party for her private album. She was very sorry Jonathan missed it, but his vacation had ended the week prior. They were working out a way to keep their long-distance love strong, because she knew that he was the one she absolutely wanted and the feeling was mutual for him. She laughed at Henry and his enamored secretary Mildred. They chatted in a quiet corner of the room, making leisurely plans for a Bahamas vacation.

After refilling the punch bowl, Mac caught Gretchen hiding in his bedroom; she was finishing up a phone call to her mother and Maddie. He came in and shut the door, sliding on the bed next to her when she hung up.

"Hey Lady G, why aren't you outside busting a move with Ricky?"

Gretchen laughed and grasped at her lower back. "I'm playing it safe, I might wind up _busting_ my spine. I don't know, Mac, between pushing your Chevy and that Lee monster, my chiropractor is a very rich man. I'm gonna be a hobbled old lady one day and you'll have to stick me in the bell tower."

Mac rubbed her back and shoulders with a chuckle. "Gretchen! You're a strapping gal! You'll be fine. Don't I take good care of you?"

Gretchen leaned over and pecked his cheek. "Yes, you do, you and Mr. _Ben gay,_ but seriously, you know why else I'm hiding."

"Oh, _right,_ Tom is out there with _his_…" Mac started laughing so much; he fell back and stifled his mouth.

"What, Mac? Don't say it, _don't_ say it again!" She warned gleefully.

"Say what? That _'Brenda' _has an Adam's apple? What kind of jerk do you think I am?"

"Mac! She does not! She's just _broad_…_shouldered_."

Mac nodded with disbelief. _"Uh huh_, _yeah…sure_…_whatever_ you say, G."

Gretchen rolled back on the bed giggling and she shoved him. _"Stop it!_ She's a woman…_she is! _She asked me for a tampon and…_"_

"_Okayyyy!_ I believe you,_ TMI_ Gretch! _Blah!_ The real point is, Tom has left _you _alone."

"Yeah, and finally realized we tricked him good. He's too embarrassed to even talk much, but at least we're not enemies. I even apologized for the cruelty of the trick."

"I know. This new Aids epidemic is really _no_ joke." Mac smiled warmly at her, admiring her in the dim light. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"_Yes."_ She blushed. "And that my dress resembled shimmering moonlight. That's so sweet. I was trying to match your snazzy shirt." She whispered, coyly playing with her silvery straps.

Mac gazed intently into her eyes. "I've been wanting to talk to you seriously about some things, but it's been so busy lately with the magazine."

Gretchen stroked his hair. "I _know_ Mac, and it's _still_ busy out there with your guests."

Mac grasped her hands, fondling and caressing her fingers gently. He kissed them and stood up abruptly. "You're right. I must be a good host and entertain."

"I hope you're feeding them."

"Sure beer, water, a little wine…"

Gretchen rolled her eyes. "Maddie's latest story, the King who couldn't get food so he filled his guests up with drinks. Very clever, Mac!"

"I know, I'm kidding, I catered. Don't stay in here too long, even though you want to!" He winked.

Gretchen tossed a pillow at him and he ducked and ran out the door. She stooped over to pick up the pillow and let out a shrill gasp. On her left ring finger was a sparkling teardrop engagement ring. Gretchen clutched her heart.

"_Mac!"_

Mac swung open the door and rushed inside, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice." He said tenderly, kissing her face. "Gretchen, it's what _I_ want, it's what _you_ want." Mac fell to his knees and thrust his arms out passionately. "Will ya marry _me?_ Please say yes!"

As he stared up imploringly, she glimpsed soft tears in his eyes. Mac had made complete amends for the way he had treated her, and she had apologized for her indecisiveness. Still, she had no clue this was coming. Gretchen took hold of his hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Mac, yes! _Yes!_ I…"

"_No,_ Gretchen. For now on, _I _say it first! _I love you!_"

Gretchen's smile tugged at his heartstrings and she grabbed him in an enormous hug.

"I love you too, Mac Harper. I finally snagged my hero."

"_No _more holding out." He nudged her playfully.

"No _more."_

Gretchen fell into his kiss and soft music drifted into the room. Someone had put on an Elvis record and dimmed all the lights for a romantic interlude. Mac swayed against her and hummed deep and gently.

"They're playing my song."

"Hound dog?"

"No silly, the wonder of _you."_

The moon sent forth beams into the bedroom and they reflected their brightness off Mac and Gretchen's intertwined forms. Mac tousled her hair and nuzzled his face in her curls and Gretchen laughed softly. She was in complete awe from his proposal. She kissed him again and prayed inwardly that tonight was their beginning of forever.

**The End.**


End file.
